Missing His Queen
by ElizaFreakingHamilton
Summary: When Mal and Ben had been married for 2 years they decide to try having kids, while Mal is hesitant, Ben is ALL FOR IT. He promises her that he will be right by her side when the big day comes which calms Mal down significantly. However, a couple weeks after Mal finds out she’s pregnant, Ben and the entire Kingdom of Auradon are aware and are excited. (Full Description Inside)
1. We’re Getting Her Back

Hey, so.

This contains spoilers for Descendants 3, no, I didn't watch the leak but Instagram spoiled it for me based on some accounts I am following…. So Here is your warning, because I didn't get warned. Not all the spoilers will be in this, here is a list of all the spoils down below (included in this story at least) so don't continue unless you want them.

Ben and Mal are engaged.

Evie and Doug are official.

But in the story, Mal and Ben are married, and so are Evie and Doug, below here are spoilers that happen in the movie, but will not be included in this, so this is an AU, and therefore is NOT canon.

So really, stop reading if you don't want spoilers!!

I warned you.

Ok fine, here

Haha jk, go watch the movie. You'll see which ones I am not including.

Also, Maleficent is back to herself here….

So here we go, an intro.

When Mal and Ben had been married for 2 years they decide to try having kids, while Mal is hesitant, Ben is ALL FOR IT. He promises her that he will be right by her side when the big day comes which calms Mal down significantly. However, a couple weeks after Mal finds out she's pregnant, Ben and the entire Kingdom of Auradon are aware and are excited, mal gets and overwhelming feeling to go back and visit the Isle after all this time… Things go wrong when she sees her mother, who takes her and hides her. Ben is worried when suddenly his wife, the queen, and the soon-to-be-mother of his child is missing. The Kingdom starts a search party throughout the Kingdom, while they are visiting the Isle as apart of this party, Maleficent curses Mal to lose her voice. Ben gives up and returns to Auradon hoping one day Mal will return. He never remarried, but 6 months after he returns is where we start this story…

Mal was pretty sick of being pregnant. Mal missed her old life, back in Auradon with her best friends, and most importantly her husband. People we're searching the isle all the time for her, and thanks to a curse by her mother, she wasn't allowed to leave, and if an Auradon guard came within three hundred feet of her she was silenced and if a guard happened to get inside the place she stayed, her room was hidden. She had been here for six months, and could have her baby anyday. She hoped that somehow, there could be a way that they would find her and she could have her baby back in Auradon, with Ben holding her hand and at her side, with Evie coming in shortly after and screaming in pure excitement… the more she thought about it, the more she wondered what was happening in Auradon.

Meanwhile...in Auradon, Evie, Ben, and Doug are sitting in a conference room discussing their situation..

"Where could she be? We have searched the entire Isle!" Exclaimed Ben as he angrily sat down in his chair with a sigh. 6 months and the guards still couldn't find Mal.

Evie perked up a little bit and murmured,

"Isn't she 9 months along now? She could literally have your guys' baby any day now." As she said it her face dropped and Ben looked at her with a worried expression. He quickly grew upset though, the mere thought that she would have to go through all of that pain without him by her side. He thought about his promise. It was going to be broken.

"Send guards to constantly survey the area?" Asked Doug, he paused and then continued.

"Because I heard that whole process is painful and she will probably scream so if you have Guards all over the Isle if they hear a scream then they have an idea of where she could be."

Evie and Ben looked at each other very contently and then smiled at him.

"You're brilliant." Said Evie before kissing him.

Ben nodded his head, but didn't kiss Doug.

Ben spoke up and Evie and Doug looked at him.

"That is a plan. However, and may this never happen, but if that doesn't work, then, And I am going to need you stand for this." He paused and both Evie and Doug stood and took each other's hand. When they we're standing Evie's seven month baby bump was now revealed. Ben continued,

"If by the time your son, have you chosen a name yet?" Ben asked.

"Halan James Dwarfson" they said in unison.

"If by the time, your son Halan James Dwarfson, is sixteen years of age, we have not found mine and Mal's child then he will become King of Auradon. As you are Mal's best friend and Ambassador to the Isle. You may be seated." Ben finished. He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and sighed.

"Ben" started Evie teaching her hand across the table and holding his elbow. Ben looked up at her and weakly smiled.

"We're gonna find her, even if it takes fifteen years." Evie finished. Ben nodded and together they panned the first day of scouting the Isle.

I do not own Descendants.

Next Chapter will be the Scout and Will be much longer I promise!!!


	2. The Scout

On May 11th, the day before the search for Mal was going down, Evie met with Ben to discuss a very important part of a new heir of Auradon, the naming process. Ten names, five for boys and five for girls are set apart specifically for the King and queen to use for their children. No one else was allowed to use these names. Ben and Mal had yet to release their first set to the public before Mal went missing. So, naturally Evie decided that it was her place to go and ask Ben.

Ben was sitting in his office, patiently waiting for the next day to come, the day of the large and intense search for Mal. He was not expecting a visit from Evie so when his office door swung open and revealed her he was in complete shock.

"Hey Ben, I need to ask you an important question. It's about the baby." She sat down in a chair in front of his desk and sat up straight, she was trying to remain calm despite the fact that on the inside she was scared.

"Yes Evie what do you need? Is it a birth certificate for your baby with the sixteen years agreement? I will be-" Before he could even finish that sentence she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No, it's not that. What names did you and Mal decide on?" She knew it would be a hard question to ask, but it had to be done. She had to know. If she knew if she ever met someone with the name she knew that Mal's baby had made it, and could ask them about Mal.

Ben shifted positions and decided that he should just give a straight answer, he needed to say them out loud.

"For a girl, Aria Rose. For a boy, Rylan Liam." He choked up at that last one. He knew that if they had a son, then the hopeful future king would one day become King Rylan. If they had a daughter it would be Queen Aria.

Evie gave Ben a sentimental look. She was about to reach out and hug him when she felt the sudden urge to just back off. He needed his time to think and plan out the next day.She stood up slowly, a task that was none too easy with her large bump in the way and went to the door, Ben's head was in his hands, a place she had seen his head a lot in the past few months. She went to the door and opened it a little bit before calling out to him.

"Ben?" she inquired.

"Yes, Evie?"

"Those names are beautiful."

The last thing she saw before leaving was him smiling at her, and she closed the door and whispered to herself.

"She's out there somewhere."

Back inside the small office Ben sat pondering, every time the guards went there they would search Maleficent's house to check to see if she had taken her daughter back to evil. Every time they said they could feel a magic sense, even though magic didn't work in Auradon. He was determined to figure that out.

The day went on and the final plans were set. Tomorrow, May 12th, guards would arrive to the Isle of the Lost and demand everyone stayed in their homes. A call would be made to the fairy godmother to place a spell on the barrier that anyone without Fae blood would not be able to make noise, therefore only Maleficent, Mal and the baby could. Immediately upon their arrival they would go to the center most point of the Isle in order to hear of any commotion. They would repeat this everyday, while staying in a security locked home in the center most part overnight, patiently waiting to hear a scream or at least a loud cry spread through the Isle. Upon hearing the noise they would report to where they heard the noise and investigate from there. If they we're to find Mal, then she would be rescued and returned to Auradon and sent to the hospital. If they didn't find her within a month, then it would be the last grand search. Ben just couldn't handle another one.

On May 12th, was the first day of the grand what the people of Auradon started calling

"The Scream Search" it was Mal's Due Date as well. The guards marched and ordered every person of the Isle to stay inside all day, and if they didn't they would be punished according to the King.

At nine in the morning they arrived in Auradon on their motor scooters, they were properly locked up and they headed to the center-most part of the Isle, where all noise could be heard. They stood at attention and waited there.While waiting the head guard made the official call to Fairy Godmother. She placed the spell without a hitch. They stay at their post and wait until they hear a scream. That's when they would run towards the direction. And wait for the next one. This started the very long process of sitting and waiting, for Mal to be ready.

Mal was stuck inside as usual, and had been in horrible pain all day long. It was her due date and she prayed every single day that somehow she could make it back to Auradon. There were guards from Auradon at the Isle today, she wanted to stand up, she wanted to leave. She wanted to yell to the guards that she was here, hidden and that she wanted to come home, be their queen and live in Auradon with the baby and Evie and all of her friends. Her daydreaming was cut short when her mother entered the room.

"Ohhh Mal!" Entered Maleficent, "How are you and that little one?" Maleficent was a cruel person, that was a fact. She had seen Mal on the Isle that fateful day, she knew she was to have a baby and she decided to turn her baby to evil. If she couldn't get Mal then she could get her grandchild.So, she saw Mal and used the Magic she had in her to kidnap her, and as long as she had Mal, she had magic. Since she was part Auradon.

"I am abso-ow-lutley horrible mom." Said Mal wincing in pain. She closed her eyes very tightly and scrunched her face up. Her breathing started to be wavered.

Maleficent turned around to face her daughter, sitting on her bed her arms wrapped around her bump the pain in her face. Her purple hair was a mess and all she could see in her daughter was weakness. "Oh really?" Questioned Maleficent, "how so?" She concluded.

Mal day up a bit and before she could even say anything weaves her eyebrows together and her breathing became struggled again. She sat like this for only a few seconds and then began.

"Every couple of minutes, I get the worse pain -ow- I've ever felt in my life."

Maleficent perked up at this, she knew what this meant and her poor daughter didn't.

"Oh, that is excellent news!" She all but shrieked.

She got down to eye level with her daughter and gave an evil smile.

"How so?" Asked Mal, with a confused look in her face. "I'm in pain. That's not good for me or the baby." Mal closed her eyes as the sensation began again. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Actually daughter it's wonderful for both of you!"

Maleficent watched as her daughter harshly breathed and looked up to her mother, questions in her eyes and a puzzled gaze.

"That baby is coming today!"

———Back In Auradon———

Everyone in Ben's office stood silent. Evie and Doug sat in a chair in the corner. Evie shaking while Doug ran smooth half circles over her hand. Jane and Carlos were in another corner, Carlos bouncing his leg up and down so fast he could beat a hummingbird. Jane day next to him, carefully sitting straight upright, thinking. In a third corner there was Jay, he was with Lonnie.

Jay sat there popping his knuckles every once and a while and then turned to Lonnie and took her hand. They cycle would repeat every couple of minutes.

Everyone sat silent for at least three more minutes before Ben burst into the room. Everyone stood to greet him but Ben quickly announced.

"No need, please sit, we need to discuss."

Everyone in the room sat back down and looked to their king. Ben looked disfigured. His hair was messy and he obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days. His eyes looked bloodshot from crying and he shook every time someone mentioned his wife.

Ben began, "I got a call from the guards that they have arrived in Auradon, they forgot about the fact that they can hear Maleficent. They have heard her distantly but never calling Mal's name. They hope that if Mal is with her then she will say her name and then they can find her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and to show they understood. Evie decided to speak up.

"Ben, what if Mal is spelled?" She said it quietly but loud enough for the room to hear her.

Ben looked at her and remained silent.

"Then, we try to break it, there has to be a way, somehow."

Once again everyone nodded in agreement and stayed where they are. That is when Carlos has an idea.

"Ben, you know how the Isle has VK day, what if we stop it for I don't know five years."

At this Ben and Evie both became upset and started to yell incoherent things at him when he shot them a look to say.

"Shut up, I'm not done."

Carlos started again,

"That gives a chance for your kid to grow up, granted if we do not find them today, and then we can take one kid at a time every year and really get to know them and DNA test them and everything."

Ben looked to Carlos, then to Evie who gave a nod, then finally to Jay who nodded as well.

He spoke up,

"It's decided then, if Mal and my child are not found within the month, then VK day will come to a halt for five years, to continue to bring one child at a time until we find mine. All those in favor, raise your right hand and say "I"

Everyone is the room did as Ben said to show agreement. That is when Ben stood.

"It's decided then."

——-Back On The Isle——-

Mal laid on her bed with her mother looming over her, Mal had tears streaming down her face. There was nothing to help her with the pain. There was no hand to hold. In that moment she wished she had Ben, on her side holding her hand, telling her how brave and strong she was. Instead, she had her mother, and her mother's crow, Diablo, in human form. Diablo was her mother's assistant and was told to take the baby once it was out of Mal and to make sure it could stay alive.

Mal laid there and cried and cried, occasionally wincing out in pain, but only quietly as not to disturb the guards. She tried to breathe slowly but the pain was too strong for her.

"Oh Mal, now you know how I felt when I was forced to have you." Her mother sneered. Maleficent looked at her daughter and then looked over to Diablo.

"Check her out small bird."

Diablo gave Maleficent a look of discontent. He hated when he called her small bird. Diablo walked to Mal and gave her a look of sentiment. She wished that she could be back in Auradon, ever since Mal was little he had always liked her, she was always sorta nice to him. He walked over to the foot of her bed and looked her in the eyes, all he could see was a scared little girl. He held out a hand for her to hold and squeeze and as she reached her hand to grab in Maleficent swiped it away. Diablo checked her out and turned to his lady.

"She's about ready. Give it ten minutes."

At this Maleficent turned to Mal and glared at her.

"You're going to hate this so so much."

Ten minutes passed quickly. A little too quickly for Mal as she started to cry and would shriek every time she was in pain. At this time in when Diablo walked over to her bedside and whispered in her ear.

"I'm rooting for you, imagine Ben is here holding your hand. Imagine Evie is just outside the room and is waiting to see you. Imagine Carlos holding your baby and commenting how cute he is and how much Dude is going to love them. Imagine Jay running in the tourney field teaching them how to fight tough. You need to be strong."

Mal looked to Diablo and then her pain started again, this time it was fifteen times worse and she screamed out in pain. Her face scrunched together as Diablo went to the foot of her bed and told her to begin pushing.

-

The guards stood at attention dead silent when they heard a scream across the land. They all immediately shot up and looked to their leader who told them to wait for it to happen again, and then listen and run as fast as they could to wherever they thought they heard it.

-

Diablo gently told Mal to push again and she let out a blood curdling scream. She felt like she was being torn in half. She tried to imagine Ben holding her hands, but every time she would start the pain would increase, not physical but emotional.

-

The guards had heard the scream again, and one of them leaped off from where they were ran to the West. Two guards followed while one went to the South. The other guards stood waiting again to get a clearer hearing.

-

Mal couldn't take it anymore, she needed a hospital, she needed Ben. She let out another scream as Diablo held up one finger at her and told her to stop, just because she did, did not mean the pain didn't she continued to scream. Diablo told her to start again and she did as he said.

-

The guards racing to the West were correct as they heard more screams coming from the direction they started to run towards where Maleficent resided, she was at the top floor. They stood just outside the home and waited to hear more.

-

While Mal pushed she felt like she needed to scream again but her voice just wouldn't work. She tried to let her pain out into a scream but she was silenced.

Maleficent looked outside. "The guards are standing right outside our house!" She quickly looked outside and put a curse of silence over the entire house so no one outside could hear them. Mal still couldn't scream and Diablo looked at her and spoke gently.

"Mal, on this next one your baby will be born!"

Mal smiles at the thought as she pushed with all her might, and suddenly the pain ended. She looked down to the foot of her bed and she saw Diablo holding a soft pink baby who was screaming. The sound was like music to her ears. Diablo wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Mal.

-

"I can't hear anything anymore Men!" Yelled a guard to his cohorts.

They all looked to him as the pointed East, far away from where they were supposed to be.

-

Mal held her baby and just cried. She looked to Diablo and asked the important question of

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Diablo smiles at her gently and looked her in the eyes and smiled at her.

"You have a son, Mal."

Mal looked at her baby and just cried. All she could see was Ben. He had his eyes, his hair, a light to his smile, he was all Ben.

Suddenly however Mal felt the horrible pain again. Diablo gave her a puzzled look as the baby started crying in his mother's arms. Mal was still crying but this time not seeing her son for the first time. Maleficent walked over to her daughter's bedside and began to question her. Mal could only answer in sobs as she let out another piercing scream.

-

"A scream from the west men!" Yelled the main guard.

"But sir! We already checked there, come it could be this way!"

-

Diablo immediately the baby out of Mal's arms much to her dismay and handed him to Maleficent. He looked to Mal and checked her out again, he poked his head up and said.

"I can see another one."

Mal's face lit up. But then she scrunched her face all back up and sobbed some more.

"You need to push you inconsolable daughter!" Yelled Maleficent causing Mal's son to cry. As she saw her son in pain she was in pain, she also cried out. She pushed with all her might once more and Diablo came back up presenting yet another beautifully pink baby. He handed this one to Mal again while tending to her.

-

"Sir! I swear that they are coming from the West! I can hear them!" Yelled a young guard.

The other guards looked to him and told him no. If they couldn't find them by today the search was over. They couldn't do it for a month if on the first day the baby presented itself.

"I will call King Ben!" Yelled another guard.

-

Mal held yet another baby in her arms that she had brought into this world. She was still crying as she turned to her mother.

"She's mine?" She asked. Her mother didn't respond as she began to walk over and take the baby out of her arms. Maleficent began to walk out of the room as Diablo finished before Mal spoke up. She was in hysterics, she didn't even know the gender of her new baby all she knew was that she had a son and another baby.

"No mom please! They need to stay with me! They need to know that I am their mommy! At least tell me the genders!" She cried out to them.

Diablo perked up and looked her in the eyes.

"Son and a daughter," he said. Mal couldn't help but smile.

A prince and a princess. She thought to herself.

Maleficent walked back over to Mal and placed the babies in her awaiting arms. Mal was at the pinnacle of exhaustion, but had never felt better.

"I suppose I will let you name them." Maleficent began. "But do not do something meaningful."

Mal shot her mother a glare and said

"They're mine, I will name them whatever I want to mother."

She looked at them and remembered the names her and Ben had discussed all those days ago. She looked at her son first, how much he resembled Ben. She started to cry as she said,

"For my son, I name you Rylan Liam. Your father and I chose that name because it sounded handsome, and based on how much you look like your daddy, I think it fits."

Then she looked to her daughter, a surprise she thought. Her daughter looked like she did, but with bright blonde hair as she once had. "And for my daughter, Aria Rose."

Told ya it would be longer!!! Anyway, the next chapter will be Auradon and the one after that will have a time skip. Please review and tell me some stuff you want to see!!!


	3. Time And It’s Numbers

Hey Y'all! I just want to shout out two people and their stories that I have been reading and basically inspired this story!

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Keep doing it because honestly that's what gives me motivation!

what-is-a-social-life

The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

This is actually where I got Aria's name! Read the story it's amazing! 55 chapters so far and easily one of my favorites!

WanderlustandFreedom

It'll Be Us

A newer story I absolutely love, amazingly written and honestly my favorite story as of right now. I love all the Bal moments and all the Evie and Mal (best friend) moments. It's good and I recommend!

The Princess of Auradon is really good as well!

It's by Chucky Ray.

Someone sent me a message and they asked if Ben knew that they were twins.

He thinks he has 1 kid, he has no clue that he has 2 kids. Mal didn't even know until she had Aria. In case you're wondering, Mal was almost 3 months when they like announced and found out and never had an ultrasound.

Mal also is unaware that her best friend, Evie, is expecting and that her son, Halan, is going to be the king.

Anyway on with the story!

Mal sat holding her babies, Rylan and Aria. Aria was a complete surprise, and honestly Mal was excited to have a daughter. She was excited to have a son too, but every time she looked at Rylan she saw Ben. She cried when she saw him. She misses Ben so much. Ben promised her that he would be by her side and not that it was his fault, but the promise was broken.

This was part of the nine thirty minute intervals she gets with her kids a day. Every day her mom would wake up and take them to her so she could feed them then take them away. Then every once and a while being them back to be fed and some time to get used to Mal, so they didn't think Maleficent was their mom. Mal hated this. Her mother was going to try and make the twins evil.

She wondered who the heir would be if she never got to return, would Ben remarry? Would Audrey and Chad have a kid who would be the heir. She looked at Rylan and thought about how he was the rightful heir of Auradon. She looked to Aria, a princess of Auradon, who was stuck on the Isle. That was no place for a princess or a prince for that matter.

She decided to study her children since she hardly got to see them.

Rylan was like a baby version of Ben, he had his nose, his soft blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and his sensitive sweet smile. He was going to be a heartbreaker for sure. She looked at him and saw her husband, she knew that as Rylan grew, he would begin to look more and more like Ben. The heir of Auradon who hasn't even been coronated as the prince.

Aria was like a baby version of her, she had her eye shape, her bright green eyes, even though babies eyes are typically blue, they were bright green. The only way she didn't look like Mal was that she had bright blonde hair, like Mal when she dyed it for her senior year. Mal laughed at the fact that her daughter got bright blonde hair that she had once wanted to bad. She kinda hoped that she never got rid of it because if Aria ever got the chance to go to Auradon they'd pick her out like a sore thumb, as her daughter.

She watched them softly fall asleep sitting in front of her on her bed in her room. She saw them as the royals they were. They were wrapped softly in some of Mal's old and only baby blankets. Both of them wrapped in bright purple and green respectively. She wondered if she could somehow go to the old hideout and grab some of Evie's clothes that she made when she lived on the Isle for her future kids. They were designed after her friends, bright purple and blue for her future daughters and red, white, and yellow for her future sons. It was funny because when they got taken to Auradon, she didn't take any of it because there was already baby clothes in Auradon. She knew she had at least clothes for the first 12 years of life because Evie really liked planning ahead.

She watched the twins sleep peacefully, which was a rare sight since her mother scream so much. Right when Mal finished that thought, speak of the devil, her mother came in the room.

"Oh Mal!" she began, "I have a special treat for you! Now that the guards have stopped searching the Isle everyday for you, you can leave your room! And occasionally the house!"

Mal perked up at that, if she could leave the house then she could find someone anyone to get her to a guard, or hide her somewhere to get her back to Auradon.

-

Meanwhile, in Auradon.

Ben was sitting in his office, it had been a month since they searched for Mal, and they had decided to stop searching the Isle. He wanted to meet his child, he wanted to tell Mal how strong she was for bringing a child, his child into the world. While he was imagining if he had a son or daughter, his parents walked into his office.

"Son, we need to ask you a few questions." Began her mother with a concerned expression, as the days went on she longed to meet her grandchild, and the more concerned she became about Ben. He sat for hours in his office. Ben looked to his mother and father and they looked down back at him with worry evident in their expressions.

"First off, we need to know if you are going to remarry." Asked his father. Ben shot up from his seat and pointed at his father.

"No, Mal is the only girl I love and until I find her I will only love her and even when I do find her I will love her."

His parents just nodded and then looked down.

"The next question we have for you is, who will be the heir if you can't find Mal and your child by the time they are sixteen?" his mother asked this time and he answered truthfully.

"Evie and Doug's son. Evie is Mal's best friend, and the Ambassador to the Isle. It only seems right."

His parents nodded to that question as Ben's phone rang. His personal phone only rang if it was an emergency or one of his close friends so he answered immediately.

"Yeah, Oh dang, Yes, Okay, I'll bring it, call me when you're ready, see you soon, good luck." Ben hung the phone up and put it into his pocket as his parents looked at him quizzingly.

"Speaking of which, that was Doug. The baby is coming early and Evie is freaking out, because she is a month early, she is in labor, and in pain, and Doug said the baby is breech and if they cannot turn him, then Evie will have to have a C-section, and Evie has never had surgery in her entire life. I could hear her crying in the background." Said Ben looking at his parents. His parents covered their mouths and looked into their son.

"I do not know why she is crying though, she gets to have her baby in a hospital with pain relief, and her husband at her side, Mal was stuck alone, probably, and had to do it. The guards said that she screamed out in anguish." Said Ben angrily, the madness in his voice becoming more evident as the sentence flowed.

"Ben, listen, Mal is strong and you need to be happy for Evie." said his mother with caring eyes. "You both are going to be parents at the same time."

"Yeah but I will never get to even see my kid."

"Oh wow, um, final question," her mother started. "We want to make a birth announcement for your child so do you have a birthdate and the two names you picked out?" asked her mother, wincing because she knew it was a sensitive subject. She deeply wanted to meet her grandchild and at least know their possible name.

"May 12th. They were born on May 12th." The guards called saying that they heard her, but couldn't find her. I can only assume." said Ben gazing into the distance, not really connecting with the conversation.

"And the names?" asked his parents.

"Rylan Liam, and Aria Rose." said Ben. Looking to the ground. Rylan, because Mal always said she liked "R" names, and Liam, because she stole it from Evie. She recommended it. Aria, because it is a type of song, sung in an opera, and my first big thing to Mal was flashmob her, and sing. Rose, well that should be obvious. You guys are her grandparents."

At that, Ben's mother stepped forward and grabbed her son's lower arm, causing him to look at her.

"I love them."

-

At the hospital….

Evie paced around the room in a deep panic, and Doug was just trying to keep her calm. Evie walked back and forth across her hospital room. In the center of her room was abed, where she was supposed to be laying down and relaxing, which she was not. There was a chair on the right of the bed where Doug was sitting and trying to not fall asleep, but he was talking to Evie. On the left side of the bed there was a machine measuring all of her contractions, that she was supposed to be hooked up to but she was pacing. In the left back corner of the room was a place for the baby to be evaluated, and Evie couldn't even look at it without freaking out that her baby would fail his evaluation.Lastly, at the foot of the bed was an IV drip that Evie would have to be hooked up to when the doctor came back in.

"He's coming a month early Doug, he could have a whole bunch of problems." started Evie, this was the first time he had said that without crying, and honestly Doug was so tired most of his responses were automated.

"Evie, he is going to be fine." said Doug for the hundredth time, slumped over in his chair.

"He's the future King, Doug. He needs to be healthy." said Evie as she began to cry again. Before she could say anything else be doubled over in pain and wrapped her arms around her bump.

"They're going to make him healthy." said Doug standing up to hold her hand.She took it gracefully and began to do her breathing. "Think about Mal-" began Doug before Evie cut him off. "Yes, while I am in horrible pain, let me think of my best friend who went missing, great idea." Said Evie as her pain ended and she began to pace again.

Doug sighed and then started again. He sat back down in his chair.

"Think about Mal and how she did it all alone and how strong she is, you have all this amazing aids on your immediate hands and you are going to rock this." said Doug lovingly as he stood up and offered his chair to Evie, who take it graciously and sat down with lots of help from Doug.

Evie was now sitting which was a lot nicer than standing up. She tried not to think about how Halan (A/N right here, Halan is her son, pronounced Hey-Lin.) was still breech and how she could still have surgery today. Doug held her hand and wiped away her tears of fear and would squeeze her hand whenever the pain started in a pattern of three, meaning 'I Love You' in morse code. She had just finished the worst pain yet when the doctor walked in and looked at the couple, Evie sitting in the chair, not attached to any of the stuff she was supposed to be, and Doug crouching on the floor in front of her. The doctor took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Dwarfson, we are going to do an ultrasound and if the baby is still breech then we are going to do a C-section, okay?"

Evie looked to Doug, almost scared to respond even though she was the final decision. Doug nodded and she looked back over to the doctor and nodded

"Ok, Marissa bring it in."

Behind the doctor a young tech came in with an ultrasound machine and hooked it up next to the bed. They looked at Evie gingerly and then eyed the bed. Evie gulped and then looked to Doug who stood up and took her hand to help her up and then helped her get comfortable.

The technician unbuttoned the buttons around Evie's baby bump and smiled at her. Evie smiles back and the tech grabbed some gel and began to spread it across her bump. Evie shuddered at the cold and reached out to hold Doug's hand. Her breathing was slow and she was trying to not show how nervous she was. The tech turned on the machine and grabbed the probe and put it to Evie's stomach. The screen lit up and they saw the baby that they had seen so many times before and were going to meet today. The baby was turned funny and immediately Evie knew it wasn't going to be good news.

After staring at the screen for a couple moments, the doctor came over the tech's shoulders and confirmed what Evie had thought.

"Your baby is breech, we could attempt to turn, but would feel safer with Cesarean. It's up to you, Mrs. Dwarfson." The doctor looked to Evie who looked to Doug who squeezed her hand and nodded, before saying.

"It's safer and yes scarier, but what would Mal say?"

Even laughed remembering what her friend would say "Just go for it, as long as I don't die."

She turned to the doctor and repeated the sentence to the doctor.

"Well, we will get you prepped then head down."

Evie looked at Doug who offered his hands to help her get up after the gel was wiped off and re-buttoned her gown. She stood up and had pain suddenly and Doug continued to hold her hand and breathe with her. Then leaned in and whispered into her ear

"We're gonna meet him, and you have nothing to worry about." Evie smiled at him right before the doctor rolled another bed in and scrubs for Doug.

"Here we go." she said as she turned to Doug.

6 Hours Later….

The surgery was a success and on June 14th at 10:46 a.m., Halan James Dwarfson was brought into this world with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He looked like Evie more than Doug without the blue hair. Evie had been moved back into her room and had fed Halan twice and she was so immensely happy. She couldn't move much, but she could hold Halan and she had been doing that quite a bit. It was now 4:45 and they we're waiting for en to show up to meet the future king, as much as circumstances permitted.

"Eves?' asked Doug looking at her hold their son with complete awe in her eyes.

"Yes Doug?" responded not even looking at him.

"I know he isn't technically a prince, but since he is most likely going to be King, could you and me just tell him and treat him like he is a prince?" Doug only asked because he knew Evie had always wanted a prince and while she had never married one, they could pretend that Halan was an honorary prince.

"I'd love that Doug," she looked to Doug and then back to Halan. "Our little prince." she said as she held Halan slightly higher. As she did so there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Doug to the door.

The door opened slowly an in walked Ben holding a small yellow gift bag with him.

"Hey guys." said Ben softly looking to Doug, then to Evie and then finally Halan resting in Evie's arms. "Is that him" asked Ben. "Well, it would be weird if it wasn't." after he said that everyone laughed.

"Ow" said Evie wincing at her stitches.

"I thought I would bring you a little something." said Ben handing Doug the little yellow bag. "Also sorry for making you laugh Evie."

Evie rolled her eyes and mouthed "It's okay" to him and Ben smiled a little bit.

Doug pulled out a small onesie with the words

"Little Prince"

Across the chest.

"Let me see!" demanded Evie from her bed. Doug turned it around and Evie smiled tenderly.

"We were just talking about calling him a prince actually." said Evie admiring the onesie.

Ben laughed at that. Of course they had talked about that.

Evie looked at Halan and then realized that she and Doug we're the only ones who had held him so far.

"Do you want to hold him Ben?" asked Evie gently offering him out to Ben. Ben smiled softly and walked over and took Halan out of his mother's arms.

He could see Evie, parts of Doug, but almost all Evie. He smelled wonderful and as he held him he started to tear up at the fact that somewhere out there, he had a child, that was a month old at this point. He let the tears flow as he stared at this perfect child that Evie had distressfully brought into the world.

"Aw Ben, you're going to make me cry!" exclaimed Evie.

At that Ben handed Halan back to his mother and then winked at Evie.

"Good job Evie." said Ben suddenly remembered that he had something else to give them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a birth announcement that his parents had made for his child. It read

The King and Queen of Auradon, Ben and Mal, are pleased to announce that they have a child

Rylan Liam and/or Aria Rose

We love you, wherever you may be.

He pulled one out and handed it to Evie who read it and then looked to Ben with a sad smile.

"Well before I go, I would just like you guys to know that VK day has been stopped for the next five yers and then we will be taking two kids every year from there and testing them and all that, hoping to find them."

Evie and Doug nodded and Ben said goodbye and then started walking to the door before Evie stopped him.

"Ben wait!" I have a question about the Isle."

"Yes Evie?"

"I made some clothes for my future kids when I lived there and I was wondering if maybe just perhaps I could be accompanied there and get them when i am better?" asked Evie hoping Ben would say yes.

"Well, yes I will arrange for that to be done in eight weeks. I will let you be. Bye guys." said Ben as he closed the door.

8 Weeks Later

Evie had fully recovered and was set to go to the Isle hideout and get the clothes she had made for her future kids, with the guards to accompany her, and Doug staying home with Halan.

Mal was going to go out today. She was determined. She had found some clothes for the twins to wear but they we're not the greatest and she still had not gone to the hideout. Today was the day, she was going to leave the twins with her mother when she went.

Early in the morning she headed off in the direction of the hideout looking up for the flying rocks sign. She had to make several dodges of guards, even though with the curse if they got anywhere close to her she'd go invisible, and couldn't speak. She was curious as to why there were guards on the Isle that day but eventually made it to the sign and picked up a rock and gave it a hard throw, the sign flew backwards and she began the climb up the stairs.

She climbed the stairs and eventually saw the hideout for the first time in years. There were signs of "Long Live Evil" all over the walls as well as pictures of her and her friends that she had spray painted. She missed seeing their faces everyday, she missed their conversations. But she had a job, and she had to get back before her mother did something to the twins, so she headed to Evie's room. Once she got in there, she was blinded by blue, she had forgotten just how much blue was in Evie's room.

She walked over to the drawer where she kept all of her future stuff. She pulled the backpack off of her back and then grabbed every single piece of clothing in the drawers. Bright reds, purples, blues, pinks and yellows as well as other colors. She had decided what she would put the twins in when she got back and then decided to check out her old room and see if there was anything in there.

When she entered her room, the last thing she expected to hear was a guards voice saying

"I see the sign, and it's bent back."

She immediately panicked, she jumped onto her bed and hid under the covers. That's when she heard footsteps and a voice she hadn't heard in months.

_Evie's_

She stood up and walked to the edge of her and Evie's old shared door, knowing that if Evie was with the guards then she would be invisible. She watched as Evie came into her room and looked at the walls, looking at all of the blue.

"Wow, I really liked Blue." laughed Evie, causing the guards to laugh as well.

"Let me just check this drawer.." said evie bending down to check the drawers the Mal had just raided.

Why was Evie looking for her old clothes?

As Evie looked into the drawers she noticed that everything was gone, and suddenly she felt bad but then remembered that Evie lived in Auradon and if she needed clothes she could make more or buy some.

"They're all gone!" exclaimed Evie with a concerned expression. "Well that makes today just so great." said Evie sarcastically. She closed the drawer and looked into the open door between her and Mal's room. Mal saw Evie coming into the room and moved to the side, the guards followed her. Evie gasped as she noticed the stuff that was gone from Mal's old room.

"Mal's old stuff is gone too," said Evie, very disappointed. "We will have to head back, I will just make some new stuff." Evie started to walk out of the room and Mal followed. She reached out and touched her shoulder. Evie immediately turned around, but didn't gasp. She just asked

"Who touched my shoulder?"

The guards looked at each other before answering

"No one Mrs. Evie."

Evie shrugged it off and then continued to leave, but Mal mouthed as she left.

"I miss and love you, E."

Mal decided that it was time to leave and made her way back home, happy to see the twins. However, seeing Evie would keep her going for a while.

Holy crap, this was so hard to write, but I did it! The next chapter will skip 12 years! So Halan, Aria and Rylan will all be 12.It will be September, 12 years later. Should be up by Friday.


	4. Welcome To Auradon

Hello!!! This will be a list of characters that come into play for the rest of the story, OCs at least.

Halan, (Hay-Lan), son of Evie and Doug

Dark Brown hair, soft brown eyes, tall, very princely, typically seen wearing a collared button up shirt sleeve shirt, tan pants or shorts and his iconic red canvas shoes. Age 12.

Allie, daughter of Evie and Doug, dark brown hair, but blue eyes. Only mentioned, usually wearing a dress, age 5.

Rylan, twin to Aria, son of Mal and Ben, imagine Ben, but as a 12 year old and you got it, wears lots of Carlos's old stuff, until he gets to Auradon and rocks the tourney jerseys of his favorite players. Very sarcastic and very outgoing and adventurous. Wants to learn about everything.

Aria, twin to Rylan and daughter of Mal and Ben, imagine Blonde Mal, without the purple at the bottom, as a twelve year old and well, that's Aria, very poised and very kept to herself but the girls got attitude. Always wears Evie's old stuff because she views herself as a princess.

Charlie, son of Chad and Audrey.

Background mostly, 11.

Casey, daughter of Carlos and Jane. 12.

Looks very similar to Jane, but with Carlos's freckles and eye shape, known to Evie as Casey J, (her full name is Casey Jane, after her mom) and everyone else knows her as CJ, which leads people to believe her initials are after her parents. Tries to make friends with all of the new VKs

Jude, son of Jay and Lonnie 13

He is like a mini Jay, excellent at Tourney, and is MVp until Rylan comes along….

Jason, son of Carlos and Jane, 10

I think that's it, all will be explained if they change.

Please review, honestly, I do not have a whole lot of motivation for this story and might delete, so yeah, probably not but…

Twelve years. Seeing Evie kept Mal pretty much okay for 12 years. But when VK day was rolling around yet again, she was nervous. They had dropped it for five years and then said they were taking two kids and every single year she tried to get those two to be Aria and Rylan.

And the day when it finally came with the news that they had been chosen, Mal broke down in tears. This was just step one of her plan.

They were sitting in the living room of the house where they stayed and Mal was looking at her kids. They had grown up so much, Rylan still reminded her of Ben he was taller than Mal and taller than Aria as well. Rylan was a heartbreaker. Every girl on the Isle had tried to get to know him better only for him to tell them he only has two girls in his life he cares about, his mom and sister.

Aria, she was just like Mal. She was literally like a mini Mal with blonde hair. She had the most amazing voice hat Ursula had tried to steal when she was ten and out with her brother. She loved to sing and absolutely loved to sing to people, usually Rylan who always applauded her.

Maleficent had tried to turn them evil but they would only ever listen to Mal. They were good kids, they belonged in Auradon. There was only one problem.

They were spelled.

They couldn't reveal who their mother was, where they lived, their birthdays, or their middle names. Maleficent said that it would give them away to quickly and then they would have to stay in Auradon and no one could do her bidding for her.

That led them to have a small meeting in the front living area with Mal.

"Now," Mal began looking at both of her kids. Rylan was wearing Carlos's first red jacket he was able to find. It used to say Carlos on the back across the top but now, since Rylan had found a permanent marker, it said Rylan. Aria was wearing a sweater that was blue, it was half rolled up her elbows, across the shirt it read "Princess" with a crown underneath it. They both wore jeans with holes in them. Aria's shirt used to Evie's.

"When you get to Auradon, you can't just walk around saying I am your mom" concluded Mal.

'Well yeah, the spell won't let us." said Rylan with a smirk. Aria was next to him nodding.

Mal started to tear up.

"Your only job is to somehow get me back to Auradon. Make sure to make friends, make them ask you directly about your birthday and middle names like: "Is your middle name Rose?" The king, your father, is not a guard, he can come get me alone."

That is when they heard a loud knock on the door. Mal pulled both of her kids into a tight hug and then kissed them both on the head as she started to cry.

"I am going to miss you guys so much. Say hi to Evie, and Jay, oh and Carlos, oh and Ben oh an-"

That is when Rylan decided to stop her

"We will say to the entire kingdom when people know who we are." Mal blew her kids another kiss as the left the room and walked down to the door and opened it.

Outside was six or so Auradon guards. The two in front were holding scrolls.

"Are you two Aria and Rylan?"

Aria and rylan looked at each other and then nodded.

"Thank you, please step into the limo, we will grab your bags."

They walked towards the limo and hopped in after a guard opened the door for them, once they were in a guard closed the door and then got into the front seat. Their bags had been put into the trunk as they started to drive off.

As they drove away they looked back to where their mom was and looked to each other before noticing all of the candy and other sweet treats that were available to them.

Mal totally wasn't bawling her eyes out. She just missed them so much already.

As Aria and Rylan entered Auradon they were immediately taken aback at how green and nice it was. There was color everywhere and it was absolutely beautiful.They came unto the front of Auradon Preparatory School and there was a massive crowd holding welcome signs and various banners and flags all displaying yellow and blue. In the front of the school there was a statue of a beast and then a little bit further before that there was a small stadium looking thing with steps in front of it, in front of those steps there was a young boy wearing a collared blue shirt and beige slacks with red canvas shoes. He had dark brown hair which was combed nicely. He looked very similar to the woman next to him, he was almost a spitting image without the blue hair. While Aria was looking at the woman, Rylan pointed to her

"That's Evie.'

Aria's face lit up, she had always learned stories about Evie and had always wanted to meet her. On the other side of the boy was a little girl who looked just like the man who stood to the left of the girl.

Rylan then pointed to the man

"And that is Doug."

Aria looked at the two and the two supposed children they had. That's what a family looks like.

Onto the podium walked a man with Rylan's sandy blonde hair. He literally was like an older Rylan.

Rylan decided to point to him

"That's old me."

This caused Aria to laugh and then she leaned and whispered to Rylan.

"That's our dad Ry. That's who knocked mom up."

That caused Rylan to laugh, which then cause made Aria laugh and when the car came to a stop they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. When the guard opened the door they first thing they heard of the new VK's was their bubbly laughter.

Arai was the first to notice that the door was opened and then motioned for Rylan to look and as he did, he saw the guard hold his hand out. Rylan carefully got out of the car which caused everyone to gasp, probably noticing how similar he looked to Ben. When Aria got out of the car, she caught Evie's eyes and they went wide, Aria and Rylan got told to step closer and as they did the boy who looked like a prince tried to step forward to greet them, but Evie stepped in front.

'Your parents were the ones who took those clothes!"

This caused the audience to gasp again as Aria just looked to Rylan before looking back at Evie.

"Back right after my son was born, I went to the hideout that my friends and I shared when we were on the Isle to get clothes I made and they we're all gone. So whoever your parents must have stolen them." said evie getting visibly upset.

This caused Rylan to get kinda upset, he was about to say something before the boy, Evie's son, came around her and stuck his hand out to shake the new VK's.

"Hello, my name is Halan, you must be Ryland and Aria.' he shook Aria's hand first looking into her eyes, and immediately fell in love with her. She was so amazingly gorgeous. That's when Rylan shot his hand to Halan's and demanded for his hand to be shook as well. Halan shook his hand and then said

"Very nice to meet you Ryland."

This caused Rylan to speak up.

"Actually Rylan, not Ryland no "D" you don't see me calling you Haland do you?" this caused the audience to say various oohs and ahhs with one person in the back even saying "roasted!"

Evei stepped forward again and said

"Be nice to him."

That is when King Ben came forward and looked at his children, he didn't know that these were his kids however, he felt connected to them.

"Hello there to both of you. I am King Ben, we are going to know your parentage, as well as your birthdays as well as your middle names and lots more." This caused them both to panic, they couldn't give that information out. That is when Halan stepped in front and said

"You don't need that now, allow me to introduce everyone to you." He pointed to Evie and said,

"This is my mom, her name is Evie, she was one of the core four," then he pointed to the little girl. 'This is my little sister Allie." the little girl gave a wave and smiled and Aria and Rylan both smiled and waved back. Finally Halan pointed to the man.

"This is my father, his name is Doug, he showed my mom her dorm the first day she, Queen Mal," At the mention of their mother as queen caused them to straighten up a little bit.

"Jay, and Carlos first arrived in Auradon." That is when he turned around to Ben who stepped forwards.

"The first thing we do is usually introduce you to the core four and their families, you have already met Evie and her family, so CARLOS, JAY!"

Ben yelled this and made Aria and Rylan jump.

A man with frosted white tips, as well as a girl with long dark brown hair came running, the girl had the brightest blue eyes, following them there was a girl who looked to be their age who looked exactly like the woman and a young boy who looked like the man. Then came a very tall and tan man with a woman who looked similar to him, there was a boy who looked slightly older than us and exactly like the man.

Ben had them step forward as they said their names

"Jay!" The man with tan skin stepped forwards along with what we could assume was his son and wife.

Ben pointed to the characters.

'This is Jay, star tourney player, son of Jafar, this is his wife Lonnie, daughter of Mulan. And of course, their son Jude, he is thirteen and the year above you two,"

Jude gave a sall salute and then continued to look forward, he looked like your typical jock and he still looked nice at the same time which was surprising.

"Carlos!" (A/N right here, I forgot to say R.I.P. Cameron Boyce, he was such a light and had amazing talent and we truly have lost an amazing and talented person as well as a light on this dark earth. The Carlos in this story will have a bright life, to show Cameron's bright light.)

"This is Carlos!" that is when Carlos stepped forwards and looked to Rylan, he lit up.

"My jacket!" he ran up to Rylan and spun him around and was stoked when he saw the remains of Carlos, now replaced with Rylan.

"Guys I love this kid!"he yelled, causing the audience to laugh immensely.

He returned back to where he was and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Anyway" said Ben, "Son of Cruella De Vil, and his wife Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother." Jane waved and then walked over to them and hugged them. They hugged back because that is what their mom told them to do.

"And these are their kids, CJ and JC."

Aria laughed a little bit,

"Carlos and Jane, Jane and Carlos."

This made Jane speak up.

"Casey Jane and Jason Carlos."

Rylan couldn't help but notice that Casey was slightly staring at him with the look of a love potion in her eyes, Jane nudged her daughter.

"I will be showing you your room Aria, and Jason will show you to yours Rylan." jason nodded and then the family looked to Ben.

"Lastly, Queen Mal. My wife, we have one child, named…"

That's when it clicked, their names, how old they were and everything.

Ben ran off without a word, and Casey grabbed Aria and Jason grabbed Rylan and they showed them away.

To Be Continued….

Sorry this one is shorter, the next one is gonna be them getting to their dorms,Evie's suspicions, and their first day at Auradon Prep. It will be a fun one i promise, and as always, thank you for your support, keep reviewing. I should have the next one up Wednesday afternoon for me!


	5. This Is Way Better

WOWOWOWOWOWOW Me? Uploading a couple days early? Two days in a row?

WOW. WACK!!

Also, I am starting school in a week… yay! (Obvious Sarcasm, is sarcasm)

So uploads will be even slower…

But I am gonna try to update again on Wednesday to make up for it!!!

A couple of OC's are going to be said in this chapter, the only ones that really matter are:

Hannah, daughter of Hans.

Loves theatre, tall, green eyes, freckles, short Sandy blonde hair, loves to be the life of the party.

Like an older sister to Aria. (Like Evie is to Dizzy)

Finn, son and daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, his name is a play on Flynn Ryder.

He is a freshman at Auradon. Rylan and him were Pen pals through the pen pal program between Auradon prep and Dragon Hall. They meet in real life in this chapter and I hope it's a cute part to read.

He looks like Eugene but with Blonde Hair and green eyes. He has braces. He plays tourney.

Also, y'all, seriously

It'll Be Us by WanderlustFreedom….

GO FOLLOW ITREAD ITIT IS SO AMAZING! It has over 80,000 words and IS IMPECCABLE!

Literally, an amazing story and the last chapter has literally made me feel so many emotions.

If you are following my story, go follow this one because it is AMAZING.

Seriously. AMAZING.

Anyway, now for Ben to have a breakdown in his office for the first time in 12 years.

But we interrupt this program to show Aria and Rylan their way to their rooms.

Aria and Rylan were soon pulled apart much to their dismay and they both looked over their shoulders at each other. Rylan winked which made Aria feel a little bit better but before she turned back around as Casey was talking random stuff she watched as Evie ran after Ben, with Halan attempting to follow, before she told him no, and he began to take Allie's hand and walked her into the front doors of Auradon Prep. arai decided to turn back around as Casey asked her lots of questions.

"Have you ever heard the story of the missing queen? I find it to be really sad, Hala-" started Casey before Aria could even start to think of what she could say she started with

"Before I answer any questions like that, can we just go see my room? Also, where is my stuff?"

Casey looked a little bit defeated but then again, she understood. She was from the Isle and her name was the center of controversy, she had one of the names that the king would name his kids.

"Well, when we get there, you and I will be sharing a room, your stuff will already be in there because that is just what the guards do I guess." Casey looked around a little bit as she opened a backdoor into the girl's hallway. When she got inside, Aria admired all of the amazing red and blue and yellow, scattered perfectly and the doors scattering the halls, with numbers and names on each of the door's right sides.

While Aria walked passed them, she read the names aloud

"Amelia, Paige. Danielle, Hadley. Allison, Hannah. Lane, Sophie. Daley-"

Casey heard her and started to talk again.

"Don't worry, you won't have to meet any new people today, those are all of the sophomores anyway. Ameila is Jasmine's granddaughter, Paige is Mrs. Pott's daughter. Danielle is Captain Hook's daughter, Harry's sister, oh wait you don't know who Harry is I bet."

Aria stopped her.

"I do, I've met him and Danielle."

"Oh," began Casey shocked. "Well, anyway, Hadley, she is the daughter of the Mad Hatter, she has an older sister named Maddy, but she graduated. Allison, daughter of Alice you know the one from-"

"Wonderland" finished Aria.

"Wow you know your facts." Said Casey looking forwards.

"Hannah, she is the daughter of Hans. She was brought last year, she is nothing like her father. She is kind, she is tall like him,she has short sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Her and I are pretty close, she is like-"

"An older sister? Because the same, she was my best friend on the Isle. I was so excited for her to come over, is there anyway I can see her?" Asked Aria with a smirk.

"It's really cool you know her, but she has classes right now. She is also the lead in Auradon's musical this year, crazy talented. I will see if there is a time where you can get together."

Casey didn't bother to explain the other names that had been mentioned until they got to the seventh grade hall, their hall.

"Our neighbors are Kate, daughter of Wendy, a surprise after Daniel. Her roommate is Rori, daughter of Chad and Audrey."

At the mention of Audrey, Aria made a stink face and Casey gave her a questioning look.

"My mom told me about Audre-" before she could finish she caught herself. She wasn't supposed to be talking about her mom.

"What did she say? You don't look like it was good."

"Only Rylan and I can talk about it."

That seemed to shut Casey up as she got more curious as they entered their room. It looked exactly the same as it had when Evie and Mal were at Auradon prep, Aria fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. Her face lit up and she walked over and laid down on the bed. She sat up and motioned for Casey to close the door and come sit.

Casey accepted the offer and sat next to Aria.

"I do have a couple questions about Rylan." said Casey looking at Aria.

"But before I ask them I want you to know that you can call me CJ. I only let certain people, but my mom said that when the core four first came she was afraid of them, and I am not afraid and I hope that we can be really good friends."

Aria couldn't help but smile, her first friend.

"Well then CJ, what would you like to ask about my twin?"

CJ's face lit up as she began to ask questions that all seemed to be about how Rylan was as a person, and if she had a chance with him…. Aria only hoped Rylan was having a good time with Jason.

If Rylan knew anything, it was that this whole tour thing was really boring. Jason hardly spoke as he just walked through the different halls. Rylan was getting sick of being quiet and he was about to start knocking on random doors and just start running when they entered the ninth grade hall, they were only two halls away from his now. He was just walking along when a certain plaque on the right side of a door caught his eye, right as the door was opening, and almost slammed right into him, coming of the room was a group of rambunctious boys, that included Jude from earlier. HE was about to say something when he actually read the plaque with the name on it.

ALEXANDER, son of Christopher Robin and FINN, son of Rapunzel.

That is when Rylan recognized the last person. That was his friend, his PenPal. So he yelled

"Finn?"

A young boy with Blonde hair turned around and faced Rylan. He was wearing a jersey with a sport Rylan didn't recognize on it.

"Can I help you?"

After he said it Jude grabbed his arm and started to pull it away but Finn nudged it away.

"Finn, that's a new villain kid, he's a sevie. (At my junior high, the 7th graders were called Sevies. [Sev-ees] so I thought I'd add it in.) His name is Rylan.

Finn's face lit up and he ran towards rylan and dropped his gear at his feet and lifted Rylan into the air.

"Rylan! I can't believe I finally get to meet you! We were pen pals! We must have lost contact! I am so excited holy crap." Rylan smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Jason is so boring please show me my room."

Finn rustled his hair and grabbed his gear before turning to Jason.

"Jason, go find your parents, I'll show him his room."

Jason shrugged and ran down the hall and turned the corner fast. Finn wrapped his arm around Rylan and walked with him, much to Jude's dismay. He walked to the seventh grade hall and showed him the plaque with his name and was disappointed to see Rylan didn't have a roomate. Rylan looked puzzled as Finn set his stuff down and ran back down the hall from where they came from. Jude shot him a glare and from down the hall they spotted Finn running back at full speed, carrying a small plaque card as well as a bunch of other stuff.

He walked up to the plaque and slid his name in there as well as a ninth grade card next to it. He showed Rylan the other stuff in his hands, which included a jersey, shorts and some other stuff he didn't even know existed.

"This is my stuff from when I was on the Jr. Tourney team in seventh grade. My pads and protection and my jersey and shorts, and of course my stick, it's yours now buddy, and I am your roommate now. Run in and change and I will take you to tourney practice with me." Rylan smiled brighter than he ever smiled and ran inside really fast, while the other boys waited outside. This is when Jude spoke up.

"We can't just let him come with us Finn, he is a sevie. He can only be on the Jr. team"

Finn just shook his head and turned back over to Jude.

"You were a sevie last year, just cause you skipped a grade last year doesn't make you special."

Jude shook his head.

"What happens tonight, huh? When Jane comes down these halls and sees a ninth grader in the seventh grade halls? What do you tell her? All of your stuff is in yours and Alex's room."

Finn punched him in the shoulder slightly and said

"Come on, Ry and I go way back. He is a talented kid, when he writes he told me about how horrible it was to live on the Isle and how his mom wish they could all go to Auradon, how he could just come over and meet me. We sent letters since he could write letters, until last year when… YOU convinced me it wasn't cool to write letters to someone younger than me. I will talk to Jane and explain and move my stuff into there tonight, he needs a true friend."

When he finished talking Rylan came out and smiled as he wore black cleats and the Auradon Tourney uniform, he held the old stick in his hand and Alexander and Finn lifted him to their shoulders and they walked to the tourney field chanting his name.

"Rylan! Rylan! Rylan! RY!!!!!!!!!" could be heard up and down the halls of the boys side of Auradon Prep.

\--

Evie entered Ben's office as he laid his head on the desk.

"Ben?" asked Evie pulling up a chair and looking at her friend who was in dismay.

Ben looked up and just looked miserable. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice was slurring.

'Thy have THE names Evie." He started before he started crying again.

"Yes, I know Ben. I think that this may be it! We can DNA test them an-"

Ben interrupted Evie. She was so clueless as to how the monarchy and the rules worked.

"Evie, there are two of them. It could be any villains evil tricks. Mal was pregnant with one baby. Her hormone levels showed one baby."

Evie was confused at this.

"Did she ever have an ultrasound?"

Bn shook his head.

"She went missing the day before the first one. She had all the symptoms of one baby."

Evie shook her head in denial.

"Ben, babies are tiny that early. She isn't going to show twins right away."

Ben glared at her.

"I do not have twins. It's a villain's tricks."

Evie didn't appreciate his tone.

"Ben, then we need to DNA test them!"

Ben shot up out of his chair and then swiped his papers off of his desk. Evie jumped back a little bit.

"You can't just walk up to kids and say you want their blood so that they can see if it matches the King's blood! I need to know more information about them before I even begin to request the DNA test. I need to know their birthdays, middle names and who raised them at least."

This caused Evie to think.

'What if I talk to them tonight around six. Get them both into Aria's room and then bring Halan too, he's completely smitten by Aria. He told me he has the crushies out for her. I can see what information i get out of them.

"Fine whatever Evie, just please leave."

Evie stood up and walked towards the door. She sent a text to Halan to meet her at the front of the boy's hall at six.

Inside Ben's office, he stood up and walked over to his small dresser he had in his office on the left side, he opened the first drawer and looked to the right and saw a box labeled Mal. He carefully opened it and first saw a picture of them on their wedding day, Ben was sliding a ring onto her left ring finger and she was staring into his eyes lovingly, the next picture down on the frame was their first kiss as a married couple, and the final picture was him lowering the crown onto her head.

He set the picture frame up on his dresser and then continued to go through the box, he saw various pictures from when they went to Auradon Prep. He saw the baby crown the had a note on it in Mal's handwriting that told him he was going to be a father. He read the label on the paper attached to the crown.

Soon We Will Lower This Crown On A Perfect Prince or Princess…. I'm Pregnant!

He smiled softly remembering that day, she was wearing a skin tight dress and when he found out her kissed her and spun her around in the air. They talked about names immediately, and Aria and Rylan, could they really be his?

That night he went to sleep secretly hoping they we're. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he wanted Rylan to be king more than Halan, Halan was just too much of a prince boy and he couldn't see him being king. He fell asleep listening to the recording they had taken to the at-home doppler he and Mal bought to the sound of their child's heartbeat while Ben and Mal sung in the background softly.

And maybe very softly, he could hear a 2nd heartbeat.

\--

As promised, Halan met his mother at the front of the seventh grade hall for boys. Halan stood waiting and saw Aria and CJ walking over to the staircase that would lead them to the girl's hallway. He thought about yelling Aria's name but then his mother walked up with a look of determination in his eyes. When his mother reached him she gave him a big hug and when she pulled away Halan gave her a cocked eyebrow and asked what she was up to.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Halan with sarcasm in his voice, a tone his mother often used with him.

"We are going to go and see the twins. Ask them some questions and all that fun jazz." His mother said with a smile. Halan shook his head and then asked how Ben was doing as they started walking to the room where they had assumed Rylan would be.

"How is Ben doing? What did you talk to him about?"

Evie decided to not tell him that fact that her son may-or-may-not be in love with his possible daughter, and that she told Ben that little fact.

"He is, coping. He is having a hard time as expected and he said that he needs information before we can go forward with a DNA test, he also mentioned something about Family Day plans." said Evie wand continued to walk.

"Please tell me that-"

"You do have to plan some of it Halan, you're in charge of the song and tribute to the queen." As they arrived at the door with Rylan's name on the Plaque, Halan let out a low groan and then straightened up as they knocked on the door.

Halan was shocked to see that Finn answered, and before he could even say anything Halan looked over to see the Plaque again and noticed how Finn's name was on it. Evie was also shocked and questioned him.

"What are you doing there Finn?"

Finn laughed, he looked over to the other side of the room and opened the door a little bit more and there sat Rylan wearing his very own tourney jersey, with the varsity label.

"I moved in with Ry here, and got him to the Varsity Team, the kid is fast."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Finn got Rylan's attention and he ran over to the door.

"Finn and I used to be Pen Pals! He moved in and now we are best friends!"

Finn fist bumped Rylan and Evie cleared her throat and motioned for Halan to speak.

"I thought I was supposed to be the roommate for Rylan?"

Finn moved over and checked the note on the back of the door to be expecting Halan the next day, he quickly looked around the room to the third extra bed that wasn't in use.

"Take the third bed! We will make it a party little dude!"

Halan smiled and took the offer and Evie nodded.

"Speaking of Rylan, you, me, Halan and your sister are gonna have a little chat!"

Wow.

Okay so, the next chapter will have their little chat. I know I said this chapter would be their first day, but I let my writing flow and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to have about 10 chapters total for this story but the last ones will be really long! This story will have a happy ending.

Anyway, go read It'll Be Us and the first person to comment what makes Ben and Mal feel drunk during chapter 3 will get a follow by me and a mention.

Seriously, go read it. ALL OF IT.

TOODLES!


	6. First Day Of School

Update: One-Shot Will Be Delayed to Saturday or Sunday. I had a complication come up.

This chapter mentions musicals that I do NOT own.

Also, I do not own descendants!

Hamilton

Newsies

Wow, you guys I have just so many ideas and it's not even funny…..

I am going to lay out the next 5 chapters, including this one, unless I am not finished by 11 then there will be more, I will update you on that.

Chapter 5: Evie thinks Rylan and Aria are Mal's kids,their first day of school, Halan asks Aria to go on a walk around Belle's rose garden with him, (And he got special permission to take her there…)

Also, y'all know True Love's Kiss…. How it reverses spells? Expect that to come into play later on….

Chapter 6: Rylan gets to play tourney for the first time in a game, Casey admits she has feelings for Rylan to Finn while she is taking yearbook photos during the tourney game, but there is a twist. Carlos takes Rylan out to lunch. While Rylan is out Jude does something not-so-nice.

Also, I know they are like 12, but idk I think young love is cute and it's my story. Haha anyway to the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Halan plans family day, Evie helps him out. Rylan is asked to give a speech on what living on the Isle is like, and uses old letters to Finn for his speech. Aria and Hannah are asked to sing a song. Evie just gets more and more convinced when Ben is skeptical.

Halan is just too pure for this earth.

Chapter 8:

Rylan comes back to the dorms and sees what Jude did, Jude is punished for what he did during tourney practice, Casey and Aria talk about Halan, Halan asks Aria to have dinner with Ben and his family, after dinner they sneak off and Halan talks to Aria.

I LOVE HALAN SO MUCH!!!!

Chapter 9: Rylan decides to make Casey's entire world by asking her to go to the enchanted lake. They both go swimming. Aria comes back to the dorms after school where Casey is after her first little date thing, and Aria has some big news. Halan tells his mom about after dinner. Evie immediately runs to Aria's dorm.

This is where things take a turn… so chapter 10 and 11 will not be explained.

Now, for a fun little chat!

Rylan looked to finn as Evie beckoned for Rylan to come with her. Finn tapped his back and nodded. Rylan entered the hall and started to walk to Aria's dorm.

"So what do want to talk about?' Asked Rylan as he made his way to the hallway where his sister resided.

Halan looked to his mother, he didn't even know what his own mother was up to.

"Well, when every new VK comes we ask them some questions, usually the king and Halan do it but you guys are special so Halan and I are going to do it!" Rylan looked confused as they climbed the stairs to lead to the girls side of Auradon. This is when Halan decided to speak up and ask a question about Aria.

"Do you know what Aria's favorite flower is?"

Rylan was hoping to take a walk with Aria later the next day and wanted to take her to Belle's flower garden, he wanted to know what section of the garden he should take her to.

"Roses. She loves Roses. That's- that's her"

Evie perked up at this.

"That's her what? Favorite Flower? Middle Name?"

Rylan shook his head and then looked down.

"I can't remember.'

Evie groaned and Halan looked confused.

"Mom, why does it matter what her middle name is?"

Evie looked at him, and decided that she should just be straight forward.

"The King's child is either named Rylan Liam, or Aria Rose."

Halan nodded and they arrived to Aria's room.

Aria answered the door and Evie smiled brightly.

"Hey girl!" We just have a couple of questions for you!"

Aria looked to Rylan who just shrugged and Halan looked at her like she was the queen.

Aria opened the door more and invited them in. Casey was in the shower and they agreed to go before then.

Evei decided to start and ask the questions.Before she could Aria took off her princess sweater and wore a purple shirt with dragon scales on the shoulders. She saw the bruises up and down her arms. Evie shot up and demanded to know who did this to her. She grabbed her arms and examined them more deeply.

"Who did this to you?! Was it your parents?"

Aria tried to pull her arms back but Evie held tight to them.

"No!" Aria finally got her arms back to herself and Evie still looked at her.

"Maleficent, she took care of us and if we did something bad she would hurt us. Rylan has got burn marks all over his back and I have bruises, we both have both types.

Evie pulled them into to a hug and started tearing up.

'I promise that it won't happen here." she then realized that they had said Maleficent, Mal's mom.

She pulled them back into her view and asked them more.

'When are your birthdays? Your middle names? I need it."

Rylan sighed and knew that he was going to have to lie, because the spell wouldn't let him otherwise.

"She had us say them before we came, and then would hit us every time we did, we can't say them now due to PTSD and such. We do not remember them."

Evie's jaw dropped and then she decided that she didn't want a panic attack remembering when her own mother would hurt her to make her forget stuff. She grabbed Halan and he apologized before they all excited. Rylan and Aira hugged and cried together knowing that it was going to be a while before they could save their mom.

Rylan woke up to the sound of Finn getting ready, him blow drying his blonde locks. Rylan sat up and rubbed his eyes as he questioned what Finn was doing up so early.

"Why are you up so early school doesn't start for another," he stopped as he looked over to his nightstand with a clock that read seven-fifteen a.m. "Hour" Rylan finished.

Finn just laughed and then shook his head.

"I am in the high school. You start at the junior high times. I start in fifteen minutes. I will see you tonight at practice. Your first game is tomorrow if you do well enough at practice." Finn turned off the blow dryer and then walked over and sat on his bed. He reached down and pulled out some athletic running shoes and put them on and laced them up. He stood up and grabbed his letterman's jacket and pulled it over his arms. He grabbed his backpack before puling it over one shoulder. He walked over to Rylan's bed and rustled his hair, before walking to Halan's bed and shaking it until halan started to wake up, then ran out the door.

Halan woke up and stared at Rylan who had just been sitting there. He gave him a weird look before standing up and walked over to the sink and started to comb his hair into a nice fashion. He looked into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of hair gel and coated his comb in a little bit of it. He grabbed another cob and got it wet before combing his hair again, then grabbing the comb with gel and applying the gel to his hair.

Rylan had never seen the point in combing your hair, it just got messed up again later anyway, but he noticed that halan's hair was always done and was always gelled as well. Rylan decided that today he would try to gel his hair. He walked over to the sink and grabbed his own combs that had his name on it. He ran one under the water and began to spike his hair up, so it had a peak. It was kinda like a mohawk, but actually good. He reached and then applied the gel as he saw Halan do. He looked into the mirror and really liked his new look.

"I like the hair." Said Halan lacing up red shoes.

That was always weird, Halan always wore red shoes, that wasn't even the school's colors, but he always wore red shoes.

"Thank you, but may I ask why you are always wearing red shoes?"

Halan laughed a little bit and stood up and motioned for his arm to have Rylan follow him. He walked to his closet opened it, when the boys looked down they saw the red shoes in all different styles, high tops, low tops, slip ons, checkered any kind of tennis shoe style you could think of it was red.

"My mom, I always wear red and blue because of her. I saw pictures of her from when she was in Auradon and she only ever wore red,whote, and blue. I usually do as well."

Halan closed his closet and continued to get ready for the day.

Rylan decided to go and get dressed and walked into the bathroom. He walked out a couple minutes later wearing a jersey Finn had given him, Finn's older brother, Ryder, played professional tourney before he got married and settled down. So he rocked a jersey with Fitzherbert on the back. Partially for Finn and partially for his love of tourney.

Rylan finished getting ready and he looked into the mirror, he noticed how different he looked. He looked like he actually belonged in Auradon. Just as the thought entered Rylan's head, he remembered that technically he did.

Halan came and joined him by the mirror. He looked to the sink that still had all the combs out and such and frowned. Halan went to clean it up as there was a knock on the door. Rylan stopped looking in the mirror and went to open the door as Halan finished cleaning and tidying the dorm.

Rylan swung the door open and was greeted by Casey and Aria standing next to each other. Casey was wearing jeans and a front tie shirt with frilly sleeves, she was wearing white canvas high top shoes and looked stunning to Rylan, Halan came and joined Rylan by the door and he noticed Aria's hair had been put into a high ponytail with framing hairs, it was all beautifully curled where hair fell. She wore a knee length peter pan collar dress that was baby pink with a white collar, she wore white sandals. Halan's jaw dropped so far that Rylan noticed and everything clicked into Rylan's head. Halan liked his sister.

Not that it was strange for someone to like his sister, she was gorgeous and kind and all things that people would love. Halan was his friend though, and Aria was his sister. He had to protect Aria.

Aria reached forwards to hug Rylan and held him tightly. When she was done Halan held his arms open for Aria to hug and she looked to Rylan puzzlingly before hugging him. Casey rolled her eyes and then announced herself.

"Alright My mom will kill me if you guys make me late, so let's hit the road. By road I mean halls because we all have first period together. That is, math."

Everyone exited the dorm and made their way to the classroom.

\--

Math isn't fun for anyone besides Halan and Aria. They are both incredibly smart while Casey and Rylan are stronger in other areas. They went over prime and composite numbers before moving on to percentages. Aria and Halan sat at a table with Casey and Rylan. They were the loudest table as well as the smartest with Halan and Aria on their side.

After Math, they had english, which just so happened to be Casey's strong point. They discussed how to write a proper essay to persuade someone to their side.Casey wrote the entire essay in the class and got a perfect score. Aria wrote almost all of it, but ran out of time to finish because she tried adding too many details. She got a ninety percent due to the fact she didn't finish. Halan did finish, but didn't add enough details, so he got the same score as Aria.

Rylan, well. He was never good at english. The boy kid has ADHD and Dyslexia. (Guess what fandom also has this for a mention.) He could hardly focus and didn't quite understand the flow of letters. He ended up barely finishing but the essay didn't flow, and there were doodles all over the page. He only got an eighty percent and Casey felt bad for him and decided that she should tutor him, they set up a session for the next day after school and before his tourney game.

They got out of Math, Aria had theatre, and just the day before Halan switched into the advanced theatre program that is with the high schoolers, to just join Aria. Rylan had P.E., and Casey had art.

In Theatre, Halan was trying to audition for the class play as the opposite lead to the main girl, the two leads got to kiss and he was hoping him and Aria could maybe just maybe get the two leads. The entire time he tried to find the perfect monologue, a romantic one that would hopefully land him the lead. The entire class, Aria wrote one for herself with the help of Hannah. Hannah was going for the comedic lead, and wrote a monologue about a crazy woman who didn't like questions, there was no way she wouldn't get the part. Hannah dedicated her life to theatre and the closing night of the musical for Auradon was tonight and Hannah had so much to do but she pulled it off. Aria wanted the main girl, the play would get broadcasted to the Isle and she only hoped that her mom would be able to watch it and be proud of her daughter. Everyone auditioned and the results would come out during lunch.

In P.E. Rylan dominated. They played soccer and it was slightly similar to tourney and Rylan was incredible at it. He scored three goals, and every girl in the class now was in love with him. The coach wanted him to play for the school and he accepted immediately also telling him to try-out for Swords and Shields later in the school year. Rylan felt amazing when he was being active, he was smart but always felt so bad in academic classes when his sister did amazing. Here, he was the best and he didn't hide in the shadow his sister casted.

In Art, they learned spray paint techniques through old videos of the queen. Casey watched as Mal in the videos would show them how to hold the can and spray in angles, she showed them how to use cardboard to create lines. When the video they currently watched was over the teacher put in a new one and demonstrated next to the board what Mal did. However, Casey noticed in this video there was a bump in between Mal's hips, it was tin but she knew immediately that she was pregnant and this was the last video she must had made before going missing. She remembered her mom saying that Mal went missing at three months, which was early to be showing as much as Mal was. Casey briefly thought about the fact of twins, like Rylan and Aria before dismissing the matter.

Lunch came and the four reunited at a table with a couple other VK's and AK's they had all noticed in their classes throughout the day, Aria had Hannah sitting next to her and Halan on the other side and they couldn't stop checking the social media page for the theatre class to see if the cast list was out yet. Rylan had girls all around hm asking him about the isle and what is was like to play so many sports.Casey watched him with jealousy. If Rylan felt the same then she could have him, she would tell him tomorrow while she was taking pictures for the tourney game.

They heard a scream when the three checking the list and they all jumped up and down in excitement.

They all got the parts they had wanted, which meant Halan would get to kiss Aria.

They all had their last two classes of the day together, their core classes would change for the next day and then go back to today's block.

Their next class was history, Aria and Halan both aced the class as usual due to their knowledge of the musicals Hamilton and Newsies. Rylan even got a few questions right because he knew that his sister listened to those musicals and heard a few of the answers, casey was pretty good and got a bunch of questions right as well. Rylan got the final question before his sister and won the juice box reward.

Their last class of the day was Science. Science was Rylan's speciality. He often would go and visit curl up and dye to experiment and he was a whiz, he got every question right and even blew Aria away. She never knew her brother was so good at Science. He demonstrated to the entire class exactly how to make a chemical.

During the final class, Halan took out his phone and asked his mother for permission to take Aria on a walk after his homework that night, and then texted Ben to see if he could get access to the Rose Garden at the castle. Both of the adults agreed.

School ended too soon and the boys decided to drop the girls off to their dorms. Casey and Aria walked in front and talked about their days,more the class they didn't have together.

On their way Halan turned to Rylan and asked him a question.

"Can I take Aria on a walk later?"

Rylan was confused, that was a date. Was he asking permission, if that told him anything that should say that he was an okay enough guy for his sister.

"Yeah, after she is done with her homework and she is okay with it."

Halan smiled and they finished walking the girls to the dorms. Before aria could go inside, Rylan stepped aside and Halan asked his big ask.

"Do you want to go on a date with me later?"

Aria nodded profusely and Halan continued.

"I will be back around six wear something nice, even though you are already beautiful."

Aria smiled and closed the door and screamed.

Rylan smacked Halan a little bit but halan couldn't stop smiling.

\--

Halan was wearing his nicest tuxedo, a midnight blue one with a red bow tie. He was wearing red canvas shoes that were high tops, they're not the fanciest or anything but he couldn't betray his style. He walked to the seventh grade girls hallway. He held a bunch of roses of different colors in his hands in a bouquet. He arrived to her dorm and took a deep breath before knocking. He gave a firm knock and casey opened the door with a smile. Halan waved and then Casey called for her best friend.

"Ari! He's here!"

Aria came out of the bathroom wearing another dress different than the one at school today. It stopped at her knees but then continued in the back a little longer and stopped at her calves. It was a deep purple and lacy. A halter top with no sleeves, it made Halan feel underdressed in a tuxedo. She wore grey flats and walked gracefully. She smiled at Casey and Halan offered his hand and she took it, her hair was now down and all curled. She took his hand and walked out of the dorm, after grabbing the flowers and handing them to Casey. Casey slowly closed the door. Halan began walking to a part of Auradon prep she had never been and got nervous when she saw them heading for the doors.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Arai confused.

Halan laughed a little bit and stared into her eyes, she was slightly shorter than him.

"Your brother told me you loved roses, so we are going to Belle's rose garden."

Aria's face lit up. The famous garden, where her parents private ceremony had taken place for their wedding before the big coronation wedding day later.

Arai smiled real wide and they walked there together. They arrived and Halan showed the guard a text from Ben saying that he could come here. They opened it up and they began to walk around and admire the amazing beauty of the perfect roses. They saw another couple wandering the garden and Halan's face lit up and Arai's was full of shock. Belle and Adam.

Thoughts ran rampant through Aria's head.

"Those are my grandparents!" She yelled in her head. They continued to walk towards them and they said hello to Halan with a warm smile. They asked Aria how she was enjoying Auradon sne she responded.

"It is so amazing here, thank you for the opportunity. Can I give you both a hug?"

She asked that spontaneously. She wanted her grandparents to get to hug their granddaughter.

They looked at each other and nodded she hugged them both tenderly before both of the couples decided to keep walking.They found a bench to sit on. Halan looked to Aria and she looked back.

"So, congrats on getting the lead." started Aria. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Halan laughed and then agreed.

"Yeah, I also did not know. Congrats to you as well."

Aria looked to the roses surrounding her.

"You know, I was named after Roses."

Halan took this information and let it fly by him.

"That's really cool. Kinda like in the story of the missing queen, the heir would be named after roses. I find that story fascinating. I have always wanted them to find the true heir because I am much more of a prince, my parents treat me like one. I don't really want to be king."

Aria nodded a lot at that.

"I have always felt more like a princess. I want to be one."

Alan laughed. They are so similar. He decided to be bold.

"Hey, I have never kissed anyone and since we have to kiss in the play, do you think we could practice?

Aria looked surprised but then answered.

"Well,me too, but I want you to know something first. We can but,"

Halan started to lean in and so did Aria their heads turned, but as they did Halan's phone started ringing and it was an official business that he had to answer. He apologized profusely and stood up to answer the call.

"Rose, my middle name is Rose. I am the rightful princess of Auradon." she said as she knew he couldn't hear.


	7. Go Auradon!

Howdy Pals!

I start school tomorrow and can already feel my mental health declining. Updates may be a little bit slower according to school, I will get at least one a week though so there's that.

Aria's spell is weaker than Rylan's so she can say her middle name.

To the person that said Maleficent should come to Auradon… oh just you wait sis ;)

Chapter Summary:

Halan and Aria finish their date and return to the dorms. Halan feels terrible that he had to take a call. Rylan's first tourney game. Casey finally admits her feelings about Rylan to Finn, or so she thinks. After the morning game, Carlos takes Rylan out to lunch and while he is gone Jude gets jealous.

\--

Halan walks back over to Aria after taking the call.

"I am so sorry Aria, they called and asked me about Family Day in two weeks and I am just so swamped. I'll take you back to your dorm and we can have another date soon I promise."

Halan apologized and Aria looked a little bit sad.

'It's fine, I understand that you're going to be the king and you have stuff to do." Said Aria with a sad look on her face standing up. She looked down at her feet. Halan noticed this and decided to grab her chin and lift her face to have her face look at his. She smiled shyly.

"I will walk you back to the dorms, get a good night's sleep there is a-"

"Tourney game tomorrow, Rylan is playing and CJ is taking yearbook pictures.I need someone to sit with me."

Halan sighed.

"I am not allowed to sit on the bleachers. I have sit sit in a box with my family and King Ben."

Aria looked down again and sighed. She was really starting to like Halan as a person and a little bit more than just a friend. Halan decided to think of an idea.

"Wait! You can come and sit with me in the box! I will meet up with you and bring you up there. How does that work?"

Aria jumped up and said

"Yes! Of course that works!"

Halan smiled and Aria smiled back.

They started to walk back to the dorms, they had gotten to right before the doors of Auradon Prep and their arms were swinging back and forth next to each other, from the back Aria was on the left and Halan on the right, they walked through the ninth grade hall to get to Aria's room and Aria's right pinky brushed up against Halan's and latched on to his pinky.

Slowly, they started holding hands and held them until he got to the dorm where Aria resided.

Aria took out her key and started to unlock the door, before Halan whoosed her around and asked her a very important question.

"Will you wear my signet ring?"

He slid it off his right ring finger and held it out to her. She took it graciously and continued to unlock the door, right before she stepped inside, she leaned over and kissed Halan's cheek and slid his ring onto her right ring finger so he could see.

She had never seen Halan smiled brighter. He said goodbye and apologized again before setting off.

She entered the dorm and saw Casey staring at her, she held up her right ring finger and they closed the door.

Throughout the seventh grade girls hallway at Auradon Prep, the chatter of girl gossip could be heard.

\--

As promised, Halan met Aria and waited for her so that he could take her up to the box where he and his family sat alongside King Ben. Evie was happy to see Aria.From the stand Aria waved at CJ who was down in her Student Gov. Jacket with a camera and a bright smile. She could see her brother with all of his gear on,he was doing a big cheer and they all held their sticks into the air. They clapped them together to signify being a team, and then raised them up slowly one-by-one to show that they're individuals on that team, with their own strengths, and weaknesses.They all roared really loud and then said in unison.

"Auradon Beasts!"

Aria had never seen her brother so happy, back on the Isle he was the fastest runner and the best dodge poison apple player at Dragon Hall. He could do everything with precise style and still remain talented. The crowd watched as the coach took the boys into a huddle, a few nods and occasional "Okays" could be heard from the group before they split, from the sidelines, she saw as her brother and Finn switched jerseys, a technique that they had come up with, no one knew how good Rylan was and if Finn yelled to Rylan they would be confused on why he was yelling to "Himself."

He saw them put their matching helmets back on after switching jerseys.

Today's game was against the Sherwood Winter Foxes.

The game started with Finn throwing the ball into the air and letting it bounce once, he quickly passed it to Jude, who threw it almost all the way over the kill zone. Rylan ran as fast as he could and shoulder checked a guy on the way over, he ran straight through the kill zone without being hit and got the ball. Finn ran up the side on the right of Rylan and Jude ran up the left with Davis, the son Dr. Faciler, a senior, running up between them.

"Finn!" yelled Rylan with the ball, he passed it to Finn with people getting confused and running towards Rylan when he said that. He passed it and ran towards the right corner of the goal, Finn passed it to Jude who then jumped off of Davis's shield. He tried to shoot towards goal but it went too far to the right and the goalie had almost got it, if it wasn't for Rylan standing close to the goal, he got the ball and lightly tapped it into the goal.

Everyone in the crowd went wild, Aria and Halan hugged and jumped up and down. Casey made sure to get a picture. Jude was incredibly upset, he had made the original shot and Rylan was getting the credit. From the fields, Carlos noticed Rylan and told Jane that if he scored again, then he would take him out to lunch. Jane said that she would agree with that. Ever since seeing his jacket on rylan he felt a special connection to him. Like he was an old friend that he hadn't seen in a while.

Jay was the coach for tourney and decided that they should take Rylan out for the next two plays before putting im back in when usually the game got more intense. Rylan was called out, using the name Finn.

"Finn!" yelled Jay from the sideline before waving his arm over to the sidelines. Rylan took off and sat on the bench as Alex and Chris, alex the son of Christopher Robin, a freshman stood up, and Chris his older brother,a junior, also ran onto the field. Casey stopped taking pictures for just a second and walked over to the bench.

"Finn!" called CJ. Rylan whipped his head around and smiled under his helmet to see Casey was walking over to him. He waved and Casey sat next to him.

"Can I tell you something about Rylan?" asked casey.

Rylan nodded, he wanted to know what she had to say about him.

"I really like him, because he is just so amazing and talented and I see so much in him, and Aria had told me how sweet he is and I do not know how to tell him. I wish that I could just walk up and kiss him, or take him on a date. I just really don't know how to tell him, do you have any ideas?" Asked Casey her eyes pleading for help.

Rylan started to take off his helmet, revealing himself to Casey, who then her eyes went wide and her face went bright red.

"You already have."

Before he could say anything else, she ran away to the other side of the field and wielded her camera. She began to take pictures. Rylan felt horrible. He wanted to walk right up and kiss her too.

The score was tied, they had their final play, if someone scored, they would win. There was thirty seconds on the clock. Rylan had been taken in and out as they noticed his playing style. For the last play, Jude, Alex, Chris, Finn, Rylan, Max, and Damon would all be in.

Finn and Rylan returned their rightful jerseys.

Jude threw the ball into the air and caught it. They informed Rylan to run right through the kill zone and stop at the edge.Finn ran up the right side of the field and was now standing in the kill zone dodging the shots being thrown at him, Jude ran straight through the kill zone and ended up on the left side, Finn ran up the right and got tackled immediately, Max run up behind Rylan and looked like he was going to try to score from the middle, that was the plan until Rylan saw someone coming for Max, as Jude threw the ball to Max, Rylan yelled for a shield, he jumped off of Max's and then aimed, not very well and hit the ball from the air straight through the goalie's legs. Rylan had scored the winning point.The final seconds of the game rung, and the crowd went wild.

Time stopped for Rylan. There he stood, on a big field looking out to the crowd, standing up, jumping up and down. Finn ran over to him and wrapped his arm around the boy, the rustled his hair as the rest of the team from the sidelines came and joined him. Except Jude. Jude was mad. The spotlight had been stolen from him. He didn't celebrate for the team. He went to the dorms. Specifically, the seventh grade boys hall. After picking up Rylan's stick, signed by the entire team, and all the coaches, as well as Ryder.

The boys lifted Rylan into the air and shouted his name.

"Rylan! Rylan! Rylan! Ry!" Jay lifted the trophy for the MVP and handed it to Rylan who held it up in the air. The crowd screamed again and Rylan felt for the first time like he was making everyone proud. He only hoped that the broadcast of the game had made it to the Isle, and his mom was watching, just in case, he looked into the camera and mouthed

"I will save you, I am coming."

He got set down and noticed his sister who was hugging Ben and jumping up and down. Rylan asked for the microphone and spoke up.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?"

Suddenly everyone was quiet.

"I would like to dedicate this game to my sister, Aria. She has been my rock and my supporter. She and I were terrified of coming here, and you have all been so amazing, so this win belongs to her. "I love you sis!" Suddenly everyone was screaming their names into a chant.

"Ari! Ry! Ari! Ry! Ari! Ry!"

Aria ran onto the field and gave Rylan a big hug, Casey took a picture and tried to avoid awkwardness. Carlos came down from the stands with Jane and Jason and walked straight for Rylan. He immediately got worried that carlos was coming to yell at him. Instead, he put his hand out and asked for Rylan to shake it, Rylan did so and Carlos smiled. He let go of Jane's hand for a split second. He grabbed Rylan by the shoulder and walked with him.

"Many years ago, King Ben, back when he was a prince scored the winning point, and we all danced as he sung to Mal." He sighed.

"I miss Mal everyday. You remind me of Ben, and your sister reminds me of her. Jane has let me observe in some of your classes, and i notice you struggle sometimes, as well as tips from CJ.

I was wondering, if you would like to go to lunch with me. I would pay, and we could just discuss. We would leave right now and it would just be you and me. What do you say?"

Carlos looked to Rylan for an answer. Rylan got down and pulled slides from his bag and stood up and nodded.

"I would love to sir."

\--

Jude was angry. His own dad, had let a sevie play on the team that he had waited so long to e on. This little kid was a VK nonetheless and had only been there for a few days. He has already made so many friends. So, what did Jude do?"

Jude walked straight for the seventh grade boys hall. He walked straight to the door where, Finn, Halan and of course that MVP trophy stealing VK sevie. He had the stick he had taken from Rylan. The whole team, including him had signed it. He signed it before he knew that Rylan would be joining the team. He set the stick against the wall and jumped onto it to break it. He scribbled out signatures and only left one.

His.

He picked up the pieces and set them in front of the door. He gave the iconic "I am watching you" sign to the Video recorders. He walked back to the ninth grade hall. A place where he had to earn, by skipping eighth grade.

He felt oddly happy with his choice.

\--

Carlos had taken Rylan to Tiana's place and let him order whatever he wanted. Rylan had never got this luxury. Food, that actually tastes good. His mom was an amazing baker, not so much cooker. According to his mom, Ben was really good at cooking. So he was the one to always do it.The other part was, he was a twelve year old boy who was going through puberty and after burning all those calories on the field, he was starving and he actually got to eat.

He had ordered chicken fingers with cheesy fries and a large cookies and cream ice cream with hot fudge and caramel. Carlos ordered a BLT, with fries and a vanilla shake with Peanut Butter cups all throughout the ice cream.

Rylan had put his red jacket back on, the one that used to say Carlos's name.

"So," began Carlos."What have you enjoyed about Auradon so far?"

Rylan thought for a little while.

"I have loved all of the sports. All we get to do on the isle is dodging a rotten apple."

Caros laughed as he remembered the days. He nodded and then asked a pinpoint question.

"So, as you probably know that was my jacket when I was your age. Where did you get it?"

Rylan knew he couldn't tell the truth. He decided to try though.

"My mom. She gave it to me. She found it, when I was a baby. I do not know who my mother is though."

He was surprised on how much truth he was able to get out.

"Oh, I am sorry."

Rylan looked down.

"It's okay."

Carlos decided to ask him more questions as they finished their meal and paid. Carlos drove him back to Auradon Prep before giving him his phone number and hugging him.

"Hey, Ry I care about you a lot. Please text me, or call. If you need anything ever. Jacket bros have to stay together."

Rylan decided to joke around.

"If you want to et me a dog you could."

Carlos took that seriously and as he drove away.

Rylan walked back into the doors of Auradon Prep, now full and walked to his hall. He lightly skipped, he had never been happier. He walked to his room and saw that Halan and Finn were outside and looking at something on the ground. He walked a little bit closer and noticed that his tourney stick was in pieces.

Finn turned around and just looked like he was going to rage on someone. Halan held pieces and stared into space.

It had been Ryder's stick, it had been Finn's, and now his, it had three years of teams signatures on it. People he didn't even know. People who played professional now.

Rylan fell to his knees and just sobbed. This was his joy. Who would want to take that away? He was nice to everyone and was a good player. He held the pieces and noticed that all the signatures except one had been crossed out.

Jude.

Rylan couldn't believe it. He pulled out his phone and sent an email to Jane. He needed the video proof that it was Jude. From behind him her heard someone coming up behind him.

Rylan turned around and saw Calros running and holding a small puppy, a golden retriever. Carlos saw the situation and looked down. This was awkward.

"I'm guessing this isn't a good time to say I got you a puppy?"asked Carlos.

Blood burned in Rylan's soul, but he couldn't help but feel bad.

Why would Jude do this?

\--

Jude is like Audrey is to Mal. But to Rylan.

Rude,

Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Keep going and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Cheers!

Also, today is my last day of summer and Percy's Jackson's birthday!

Which I also do not own.

See y'all later!


	8. Family Day!

Shoutout to: KidOfHephesteaus for correctly saying that also in the Percy Jackson franchise demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia like Rylan!

So.

Wow.

Words do not even explain the outpouring of love I have had for this story. This story has been really hard to write at times and honestly y'all are the reasonI keep writing. Your amazing reviews and suggestions. Thank you!

I have sad news for this chapter.

I only have 12 planned out chapters. And by planned out, that includes the end of the story. Chapter 11 and 12 should have 5,000 to 7,00 words though lots of content at the end.

I will make one-shots as I can. It all just depends.

School has been really hard for me, so thank you for being patient with me.

Chapter Summary:

Family Day!

Jude is punished for what he did. Rylan and Aria get to video call their mom. She explains the attack that Maleficent is planning on Auradon. She gets cut-off and has to hang up. Although they are worried, the AK's continue to put on family day, with a performance by all of the children of the core four's children, that they ask Rylan and Aria to join in on. Hannah and Aria sing a song, and Rylan is asked to give a speech about the importance of VK's and what it was like to live on the isle.

Jude knew why he was being called to the office. He knew that they had found the footage, he knew that little sevie had snitched on him. When he got to the office, he saw Rylan there, with Jane, Finn and Halan.

"Jude, your parents are on their way." Said Jane with a frown.

Jude put his head down and stared at his feet.

About five minutes later, Jay and Lonnie had arrived and they were seated in Jane's office. Around the desk, there was Jay, on the left, Lonnie on the right, and Jude in the middle. To the left, on the side of the room sitting was, Halan, Finn and Rylan. Each holding different parts of the stick.

Jane spoke up.

"Jude? Why? You're a good kid, you have been raised right and Rylan didn't do anything wrong."

Jude didn't answer. Jane turned to the boys on the side of the room.

"Boys, when you returned to your dorm what did you see?"

Halan spoke up.

"Rylan was out to lunch witch Carlos, and we walked back to the dorms and as we came to our door, we looked down and we saw the stick," Halan stopped for a second and Finn chimed in.

"It as all the past teams from Auradon, Starting with my brother's freshman year until me. This years team signed it for me."

Finn stopped and looked to Halan.

"We found it all broken up." Halan finished and turned to Rylan.

"I came back down the hall and saw it in a big mess and then examined it more closely and saw all names scratched ut with permanent marker except for Jude's."

All of the boys nodded.

Jane looked to Jude and pleaded with him.

"Did you do this Jude? Do not lie we have the video." asked Jane.

Jude kept his head low and didn't want to look anyone in the eyes, that is until his father spoke to him.

"Jude, be a gentleman and look people in the eyes when they speak to you, Halan does."

That is when Jude snapped.

"Why does everything have to be about everyone else? Rylan scores two points and he is MVP, Halan looks people in the eyes and is a gentleman, Finn helps out a sevie and he is a god in the eyes of the team? Why? I am so sick of being ignored."

Jane looked surprised at his remarks, Jay spoke up.

"Son, you know the cheer we do, where we put our sticks in the middle, that signifies us being a team. Rylan is a part of that team, he worked hard to be here. I do not care if he is in seventh grade or a senior, he is valuable to the team as a whole, and he helped us win."

Jude continued to look into his father eyes before Jane called upon his.

"Jude, is there a punishment that you feel is necessary?"

His mother spoke up before he could suggest one,

"I say, we buy Rylan a nice new stick, and actually make that two, one to use in games, and the other one, we will go get signed by everyone."

Jude looked shocked and disappointed

His father spoke up as well.

"I also suggest three month suspension from the team."

Jude stood up and demanded justice for this.

"No! I will miss the play-offs!"

"Son, you did something against team and school policy, it is what is best." Jay paused before turning to Rylan.

"Is that okay Rylan?" asked Jay.

Rylan shook his head and Jane finished the meeting.

"Alright, that will be your punishment. Boys, you may go back to the dorms. Jude, please go get your jersey and give it to your father."

Two months later, it was now November 12th and Family Day was that very day!

Mal had told her kids that they should be crazy excited for Family Day. Mal, with help from Carlos, before she had kids, had learned how to get a cell phone to work on the Isle and how to video chat. She had been waiting for Family Day for a long time, in the morning the VK's got to go into a soundproof room, and get a call, or make one. They had felt bad for the core four, since they're parents had to be all together and they also had to be all together. Auradon had thankfully changed the system.

Rylan was thrilled about the whole Family Day idea, he was really starting to miss his mom. Aria wanted to her mom about the play they were putting on, and how cool it was, and of course how much they missed her.

At 10:45, Rylan met Aria outside of her dorm, Rylan was wearing his jersey and Aria was wearing her cast t-shirt, the play they were putting on was called "Marks", and below it shows a line with a silhouette of a bow and girl on opposite sides leaning up against the line. Aria was proud to say that the show was in two weeks, and she totally wasn't freaking out. Rylan's hair was combed up into a spike. Aria walked out of the dorms and presented herself to Rylan who smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, from his back pocket he pulled out a little picture of them together when they were little. Aria grabbed the picture and gasped.

"Where do you get this?" she demanded.

"Well, you know how phones work on the Isle, a mysterious number, a.k.a mom, texted it to someone because she can't text us unless it's family day, and that person was Casey and she printed it off. Happy Half-Birthday to us!"

Aria just looked at them when they must have been no more than five, Aria was wearing a shirt that said princess and Rylan was wearing a skull and bones shirt, and they were looking up at the camera with a toothless smile. Aria held the picture close to her chest before pulling Rylan to back into a hug.

"I love you so much Ry."

Rylan hugged back.

"I love you to Ar."

They sat there in the hall, just hugging. If they had no one else in the world on their side, they had each other.

They let go, and Rylan held his arm out to her to link,

'Wanna go see mom?"

Aria nodded profusely and they walked to the soundproof rooms they had set up.

They arrived to the room at exactly 11, and stood in a long line of VKs. They got them into a room and told them to stand in front of the TV and they did as they asked, the screen flicked on and said

"Please stand by."

The door closed, and then the TV flickered on.

Their mother appeared on the screen, her purple hair lighting the screen and her green eyes scanned them before realizing hey were there.

"Mom!" yelled the twins in unison."

"Ari! Ry!" yelled Mal back.

Mal immediately started to cry as she saw her kids, she saw Rylan's jersey and of course the cast -shirt on Aria.

"Aw, mom don't cry." started Rylan.

Mal started to wipe her eyes and laughed a little bit.

"I just miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too mom." said Aria with a smile on her face.

Mal adjusted herself and then began to ask questions.

"My mom is out right now, so we have a little while."

The twins smiled. They hated their grandmother..

"What do you have?" they asked in unison then smiled at each other.

"Okay first, how are strawberries, I would die to eat strawberries again. Second, how are all my friends? Third, have you met your father? And finally, favorite parts of Auradon?"

Rylan decided to start.

"They are not the best, I like raspberries." said rylan with a troublemaking smile.

Mal looked shocked.

"Who are you and where have you taken my child?"

This caused everyone to laugh.

Aria decided to speak up.

"They are amazing, especially with chocolate all over them."

This caused Mal to smile at her daughter and realize that she had golden flecks in her eyes.

Rylan spoke up this time.

"Your friends, they are great. Evie talks about you non-stop and so does literally everyone else. Jay has a son named Jude, who broke my tourney stick, with signatures on it, and everything, and then he got suspended from the team. I did get a new stick, but it took a lot. Carlos, has a daughter and she's great." Mal looked shocked again.

"Jay's son did that? Jay is the best though! He would never raise a son like that!"

Aria nodded in agreement.

"Evie also has a son named Halan, who was great."

"Future king, in theory?' asked Mal.

They both nodded in agreement.

Aria decided to answer the final two questions.

"Well, dad, he kinda gets all emotional whenever we are around him. Like I am scared for today. But, hey he looks just like Rylan. Like when we first got here, everyone was shocked. My favorite thing is Casey, and the theatre. It is so good.

It is so big and honestly, I am so excited for you to see the play! Halan and I get to kiss."

Right then and there Mal's face went blank. She suddenly remembered her and Evie's conversations in their senior year. That she was going to have a girl, and Mal would have a boy and they would marry each other. It was funny how it was opposite. I mean, not that they were gonna get married.

Rylan snapped her back into focus and she heard him say.

'Yeah, I am on the soccer team, the tourney team, and try-outs for Swords and Shields is on the 21st."

Mal's face lit up as she heard the accomplishments of her son. Then she remembered something. She reached behind her back and pulled out a little sign.

"Happy Half Birthday! Twelve and a Half Years Ago, I got the craziest surprise ever, twins. I love you!" The sign was surrounded by pictures, them when they were babies, newborns and their mom was holding them in her arms and looking off into the distance. Them on their first days of school, and them on their most recent birthday, wearing crowns that Mal had found.

Aria and Rylan both gasped. They didn't even know they had pictures of them when they were little. They started crying.

"Aw, guys don't cry! When you come and get me, you can have all the baby pictures you want."

Rylan and Aria smiled, the thought of their mom being here with them, it seemed so appealing.

That is when Mal's face went from happiness, to seriousness.

"Okay, I only have a little while to tell you this. My mom is planning an attack on Auradon. She wants to use my power and then come to Auradon and get her staff back. She wants to have you guys in on the plan. She is planning the attack in around Christmas, so a little over a month. Just know-"

That is when the TV powered off and Rylan ran towards the Tv and angrily yelled at it.

"We didn't get to say goodbye! Turn back on! He banged his fist against the TV.

Aria walked up to him and pulled him away from the Tv, he hugged him, and in her arms, he started to sob, and alone in that room the two sobbed together.

"I just miss her so much Ari." said Rylan in between sobs.

She patted his back and said.

"I know Ry, I know."

You see, Mal was the best thing in their life besides each other. They had been alive twelve and a half years, and in those twelve years, they had heard about how grandmothers were supposed to bake you pies, and give you hugs, and love you. Their grandmother, hurt them. She made them forget things, if they didn't obey, she would hurt their mother. She would drain her power leaving her weak. One of the times, Aria had refused to say she wanted to be evil, and Rylan only had to not hurt his mom. She drained so much of her mom that she went limp and passed out, before Aria was smacked across her six year old face.

Mal had been their only hope for a long time, and their mom needed to be back in Auradon.

They stopped crying, but kept hugging and just held each other before there was a tender knock on the door, and when Aria answered

"Come inside." They saw Jane's sweet face, beckoning for them to come out and get ready for the rest of Family Day. They exited the room and went back to their dorms.

Rylan combed his hair similar to Halan, and was wearing a red button up shirt with black slacks. He wore black dress shoes. He had found all of the old letters he wrote to Finn and was planning on reading them all put together, on why VK day was important. Aria, was wearing a purple dress. A jacket, that apparently according to Rylan, their mom had worn on her first day in Auradon. She shrugged it off and began to prepare for her performance with the other kids of the core four, including Rylan and her performance with Hannah. Together, Halan, Aria, Casey, Finn, and rylan walked to the cultural hall where it had been decorated, with things to represent family, all of the walls. Aria's favorite sign was

"Forget the DNA."

Aria walked to the stage with Hannah, who was wearing her hair half up and half down, with a prototype of the dress Mal had worn to Ben's coronation, purple and went around her. They looked gorgeous.

Hannah talked into her mic, that was dangling near her mouth.

"The queen, Mal. This is to her. This song is called

"I Wish I Could Be Here With You"

Hannah started

_I am gone, lost, away._

_I look at where you are and decided that I want to be back._

_I can't._

_You tried to look, but I guess I am gone._

Aria picked it up.

_You have children out there somewhere._

_I hope we can find them soon._

_Aria, and or Rylan._

_It's funny we know people with those names._

Together the girls sang the final part.

_I Wish I Could Be Here With You_

_With Evie, my best friend._

_With Jay, the best guy._

_Carlos, the sweetest._

_Ben, I wish I could raise our child with you._

_I Wish I Could Be Here With You_

_But, I can't_

_Maybe One Day Though_

The song ended and everyone gave a long applause, Hannah left the stage and Aria stayed, all of the other kids of the core four came on, and sat down on their chairs.

They all had their head down.

One by one they lifted their heads and began to say things that throughout the years had been said about their parents. First starting with the VK's, Rylan and Aria represented Mal's kid, at least Aria did, and Rylan represented Ben's kid.

Halan lifted his head.

"You're just a cheater." he said it in a harsh tone. From the audience Evie looked a little bit hurt, remembering the time Chad had called her that.

Casey's head shot up and she looked mean. "You're just scrawny. No good at tourney."

Jude's head looked up. "You, you're a thief." Aria's head looked up. "You spelled Ben and made him love you."

This is when Rylan stood up and began to rea what he had sent to Finn all that time ago.

"Dear Finn,

Life here is no fun. Your people will always say that they want to visit but everyday I wake up at five, I am told I have to be evil. I am told I have to be bad. I cannot choose. Everyday Aria and I get hurt, physical, emotional." He stopped reading for just a second.

"I was seven when I wrote that. Aria and I were seven, and were being hurt every single day.

"Dear Finn, Aria and I's birthday is in a month, and we won't be getting anything. We might get a hug from our mom, and maybe if we are lucky some food. On your birthday, you will be showered in gifts and so much more, you will probably have a party, with all your friends. Aria is my only friend. We won't get cake."

Rylan looked up and almost started crying.

"Dear Finn, everyday the lady who watches us, hurts our mom f we are not evil enough. She doesn't like us. She hates us."

There was not a dry eye in the whole room. Aria stood up and walked to him, stood there hand in hand and then announced.

"We are worth more than that, all VK's deserve a chance."

Halan's head came back up, and he stood up and talked about his dad now.

"You are so good Doug! You play the piano and trumpet so well! You are so smart!"

Halan looked to his friends before grabbing Aria's other Hand.

"There is a difference, my parents came from different places,and they had different things said about them. All VK's deserve a chance."

Casey stood up.

"You are such a good girl Jane! So well behaved!" Casey grabbed Rylan's other hand.

"We all know what happened at Ben's coronation, she was not always so good. All VK's deserve a chance." Rylan looked out towards the audience.

"Ben will be such a great king! He is such a wonderful child!"

Drastically different from Mal, whom he fell in love with, if he hadn't our queen would still be on that horrible isle and never would have met Ben. All VK's deserve a chance.

Jude stood up and walked over, but did not take anyone's hand.

"You are so strong Lonnie! So amazing!"

Jude shook his head. "My dad was just as strong, and just as amazing but they saw his DNA, not him." He took Casey's hand. All VK's deserve a chance. In unison the group raised their hands and bowed as they said.

"We are not DNA, we are people."

The lights in the room went out, and family day was now to be moved outside.

I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER.

I have NOT given up on this story, school is just making me busy and I had writer's block. Don't worry, it should be once a week again. It is coming along much better after this. Anyway, keep reviewing and see you soon!


	9. It's Getting Colder

Hello Everyone. I would like to explain a few things.

School just started again, and I am beyond stressed. The levels should go down as the year goes on, but the writing was really hard. I should be back on track now.

I am in my school's musical. I am featured ensemble, not huge but a couple extra rehearsals.

I am ok now, but there you are. Your kind reviews helped more than you think, and continue to help. Also, shoutout to Cactus295! She read It'll Be Us and answered the question right. Keep reading that story guys, seriously. READ IT!

Anyway. Things are starting to take a turn….

Chapter Summary

On December 18th, their last day in the dorms before Christmas break, Aria and Casey have a quick little chat about Halan, and Aria tells Casey she needs to sit down and talk to Rylan. Casey says that she will. Halan comes by and invites Aria to Christmas Dinner with his family and Ben. Rylan decides to take Casey Ice Skating at the enchanted lake.

Aria woke up and looked over to her side and looked out of the window to see all of the snow. The first time it had snowed, Rylan and Aria both thought it was a strange and dangerous substance that could kill you on contact. It took some deep explanation from Jane that they could go outside, it was just colder and they would need a coat. They had never had a coat before and so Evie made them both one, Aria's was a periwinkle blue and lavender purple. Rylan's was a deep red and white. Now, when Aria awoke and saw it snowing she was happy. She had become fond of the snow, and Casey's birthday was the next day. She saw Casey in a deep sleep.

Casey had told her the whole Finn and Rylan ordeal and she had been afraid to talk to Rylan ever since. Aria felt bad, she knew that Rylan liked Casey back. She saw casey stir in her sleep before she stood up and got ready for the day. She walked over to the sink and got her comb a little bit wet, then middle parted her hair, and then began to dutch braid the blonde she was finished she saw Casey sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Happy last day of being twelve." said Aria with a smile.

Casey smiled back and then stood up and continued to rub her eyes. She walked over to where Aria was and just gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" questioned Aria.

"Thank you for being my friend Ari." said Casey with a warm gleaming smile in her eyes.

"No problem CJ. Speaking of which, you really need to talk to Rylan. Make things right. By the end of the day too."

CJ let go, thought about it, nodded and then went into the closet to get ready for the day as Aria did some light makeup. She looked in the mirror and for a split second her eyes flashed a bright green and she got very dizzy. Aria tried to grab the counter to stable herself but she just couldn't find it. Her vision went all dark and blurry and she started to waver. She was able to look into the mirror for a split second and saw her eyes flash green, before her face gave an evil smirk. The last thing she remembered before her boy hit the floor was.

"My mom does that sometimes."

From inside the closet, CJ heard a thud come from outside of the closet. She finished pulling over her light blue sweater ad came out and found Aria unconscious and on the floor. Her mouth was bleeding and her face was pale. Cj immediately panicked yelled for help, hoping someone would be in the halls and could hear them. After waiting a couple of seconds she turned Aria to the side and grabbed her phone from her nightside table. Casey opened her phone and called her mom. While the phone was ringing, she yelled again.

"Help! Someone help!"

Evie was trying to get to the boys seventh grade hall and she was starting to pass through the eight grade girls hall. She heard a panicked scream coming from another hall. She started running, and then waited to hear if she would hear it again. This time it was clear who it was. It was Casey. She started running at full speed towards the seventh grade girls hall and when she got to the door knocked on it hard before hearing Casey practically scream.

"Come in!"

Evie turned the doorknob and covered her mouth as she saw arai on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and a worried Casey shaking her.

Evie had flashbacks to when she had come back to the dorms and saw Mal the same way, except Mal's mouth wasn't bleeding. It was a magic overload. Their magic hadn't been used for too long and it had all tried to be used at the same time. Poor Aria probably didn't even know she had magic, nonetheless that his could happen. Evie calmly came in and got down to Casey's level and heard her talking to her mom.

"No! No! Mom! She was just fine then I went and changed and I came back out and she was like this. Mom! Please come help!"

Casey was frantic. Evie offered her hand out and asked for the phone.

"Here's Evie" said Casey passing the phone to the blue haired woman.

Casye stood up and got washcloth and ran it under some hot water and began to wipe Aria's mouth off. CJ saw that Aria must have bit a little bit through her bottom lip and would probably need stitches.

"Yes Jane. I will take her and CJ down. Thanks Jane."

CJ was surprised how calm Evie was being. If it had been Halan she would have been screaming.

Evie lifted Ari into her arms and then turned to Casey.

"Hey Casey J?" said Evie calling CJ by her special nickname. "You did a good job. It's just magic overload. She is okay. She is going to be okay. Will you go grab her some clothes and shoes for later and put them in a bag?" asked Evie before CJ ran to the closet and grabbed a lavender sweater and light blue jeans and white slip on shoes. Evie looked at Aria and realized just how much she looked like Mal. She was completely convinced that she was Mal's daughter, but apparently Ben said no.

They left the dorm and as they did to get down to the infirmary they passed Rylan, and Halan. Which was against their luck.

Rylan ran forward and immediately demanded answers.

"What happened to my sister?" asked Rylan in anger. He offered his arms, and Evie shook her head.

'She had a magic overload, she is okay. You and Halan go do something together.

Halan perked up.

"Can I go with her instead of you CJ?" asked Halan with a pleading smile.

CJ looked back and forth between Aria and Halan and then she looked at Rylan and decided that she needed to talk to him.

'Yeah sure Halan." said Casey. Handing him Aria's clothes.

Rylan smiled and Casey walked over to him. Halan, Evie, and Aria all went to the infirmary.

Rylan decided to walk CJ back to her dorm, and have her grab her coat and actually put on some shoes. She was so panicked that she didn't put on any shoes. She put on some boots and Rylan decided to walk her down to the cafeteria and get her a hot chocolate and they could walk around outside. He ordered his and then turned and asked how she would like hers.

"How do you like yours?" asked Rylan with a warm smile.

"I like whip cream and cookies and cream flavored."

Rylan turned them and then said.

"Double that order." He laughed and turned around to CJ.

"I like that too!"

They got their hot chocolate and then went outside and walked around. Sometimes some seniors would pass them and give them a warm smile.

Rylan decided to start the conversation.

"So, the whole you thinking I was Finn thing-" and before Rylan could even finish his sentence, CJ started talking.

"Rylan, I like you a lot and your sister is my best friend and I don't want us to be awkward and I just think you're a really good person. You're the sweetest person in the whole world dnad you care about Aria and are respectful and talented and smart and just so much more."

Rylan laughed a little bit and moved his cup to his other hand and with his free hand, he held hands with CJ's free hand.

"I like you a lot too CJ."

CJ smiled and they walked around a little bit more before Rylan turned asked CJ a very important question.

"Do you want to go ice skating at the enchanted lake tomorrow?"

Casey smiled. "Any special reason?"

Rylan smiled right back at her.

"I heard it's someone's birthday." said Rylan with a smirk.

CJ gently pushed Rylan a little bit, and he fell back into the snow. She offered her hand to help him up, but instead he just pulled her down with him. They landed next to each other and then Rylan began to make a snow angel. CJ id the same and they stood up together adn looked at their work, they looked slightly demented. They ran around and played in the snow for a while, CJ turned around for a couple of seconds and then felt a soft thud on her back. She turned around and saw Rylan trying to act all innocent before grabbing her own snowball and throwing it at him. It came right towards his face, and landed right on his nose. CJ laughed and then they went into an all out war.

They decided to not argue about who won when Casey asked rylan something that has always been on her mind.

"Since we can't stay in the dorms over Christmas break, where are you and Aria staying?"

Rylan knew the answer was probably going to be the castle. Far far away from everyone else he answered, CJ answered for him.

"Come stay with my family! Aria can go with Halan, and you can come with me!" Rylan nodded and then they came together and hugged. Rylan couldn't wait for the next day.

Aria woke up and smelled lots of latex gloves and hand sanitizer. She saw the ceiling was white and the walls were white and she turned over and saw Evie. Evie looked up at her from her phone and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Ar, how you doing?"

Aria blinked a couple times.

"I feel weird and don't remember what happened."

Halan came over to the other side and reached for her hand. He squeezed it and then held it to his lips.

"Hi." said Aria.

"Hi." said Halan in response

Evie walked over to her and then said

'Hey, so here's the deal. You had a magic overload. The reason your mouth was bleeding was because you bit real deep through your lip when you passed out, you have stitches." began Evie she looked really uneasy. The doctors will come back in a minute and check on you, if the magic has gone down, then you can leave." Evie finished and then put her hand to her heart as she started to tear up.

"I gotta get out of here." She left the room and then Aria turned to Halan, confused.

"Is your mom okay, Hay?" asked Aria, in the couple of months, she had started to call him Hay and he called her Ar.

"I have three siblings," said Halan with no context at all.

"Last time I checked, you only had Allie." said Aria with a questioning smile. Unless his mom was pregnant with twins, he only had one sibling.

"No, Holden, Amelia and Allie."

Aria looked at him, puzzled then beckoned for him to go on. He did so.

"You know, Casey's birthday is tomorrow. And seven years ago, me, my mom, pregnant with Amelia, my dad, and my younger brother Holden we're headed home from Casey's house for her birthday party and Christmas get-together, and a drunk driver crashed into the passenger side. The impact broke Holden's back, and he was taken by ambulance and they didn't see he also had bleeding in the brain, he died. My mom was pregnant with my little sister, and my mom's right arm was broken, they thought they could save the baby, but they put my mom under for an emergency C-section and got her out, but the seatbelt went into my mom too deep, and it made her lungs flat. She lived for two hours. Now, around Casey's birthday, my mom can't even think about hospitals. She just sees in her head a two year old Holden and she remembers asking where I was and if I and Holden was okay. My dad is super distant around this time, and him and my mom spend a lot of time together."

Halan finished and Aria moved the best she could to give him a hug. He had lost a brother and sister.

"What were they like? How old would they be now?" asked Aria. "You don't have to answer."

Halan shook his head.

"I need to talk about it." He took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Holden, he was just like my mom. He was such a mama's boy. He even had the blue hair. He was like if you switched my mom's genders, and then shrunk him down to two years old. That was Holden. He loved to do fashion with my mom. He did little kids dance and was really flexible. He loved life. Everyone says I look like my mom, but then I show them a picture of Holden, and they know, Holden looks like my mom." He pulled his phone out and then showed his lock screen. She knew he changed his lockscreen, but had never seen the picture, it was the pregnancy announcement Evie had made for Amelia. It had a four-year-old Halan in a blue shirt, standing in front of his dad, smiling, he held a sign that said, "Not again?!" behind him was his dad, wearing a darker blue shirt, but in the same style, he held his left hand out and held up an ultrasound picture, the other person holding the picture was Evie, wearing Pink, her bump was showing a little bit and was smiling super big. In front of her, there was a little boy, like a smaller version of Halan, but with dark dark brown eyes, he also wore pink, and he held a sign that read "Future Big Brother!" The whole family was smiling, and at the bottom text read

"Baby Dwarfson Number Three, Due January!"

Halan was right, Holden looked more like his mom than he did.

When he was done, he explained.

"Now, in December, we all change our phone background to that, to show respect."

He put his phone back in his pocket. He decided to explain his sister.

"I saw her one time, she was in the NICU with all these tubes coming out of her. My grandma was walking around with me. I had a cut to my forehead, but had stitches, and was okay to walk around. All I know is she cried for her entire life, she was in a lot of pain. My mom was still asleep from the surgery, and she never met her." Halan started crying.

"I never got to see her grow up, I never got to see her healthy, and Holden would be starting school here soon, he was my best friend!"

Aria stood and felt slightly dizzy and hugged him. She held him tight and whispered into his ear, reassuring messages.

"They would be ten, and seven." said Halan through his tears.

They hugged until the doctor checked on Aria, thirty minutes later.

"When Aria was all checked out, she was cleared. She put her outfit on and decided to take Halan back to her dorm, with her luck, Rylan and Casey would still be gone, and they could just talk. She got to the dorm and then opened the door slowly, Casey was nowhere to be found. She looked to where she last remembered being, and looked on the ground, there was small bits of blood, and she knew it was hers. She and Halan walked all the way in and Halan closed the door. Halan sat on the chair in the corner of the room and then she sat on her bed. They talked for a while about her plans for Christmas.

"Same as always." said Aria flopping back on her bed. "Rylan and I say our favorite stories and then we go to sleep."

Rylan had texted him earlier and told him to tell her that he would be spending break at Casey's house.

He brought it up.

"Halan is spending the break at Casey's." said Halan.

Aria looked puzzled, but then an idea popped into Halan's mind.

"Every year, my family and Ben has a big Christmas dinner and this year it's tonight. Come to the castle with me tonight! I will pick you up at five!"

Aria thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, sounds great!"

Halan stood up to leave, eh had to look his best tonight.

"Okay, bye Ari!" he hugged her and then ran out the door.

When he left, Aria started to pack her stuff and get ready for break with Halan.

When Halan came to pick her up, she was in a long sleeve emerald green dress, it made her eyes pop, it had sparkles going down the dress, and went to her shins, it poofed out a bit when it did get to her shins. Her hair was curled again, and for the first time today, her makeup was done right. She was pacing her room. She had not even told Casey that she was having dinner with Halan tonight. She heard a knock on the door and saw Halan sitting there. He was in a black suit, and she looked down and was shocked, he was wearing black dress shoes. For the entire almost four months they had been in Auradon, he wore red shoes. Halan could sense the shock.

"The one day of the year I don't wear red shoes." said Halan with a grin. He wore a black tuxedo and his hair was somehow combed nicer than it usually was. He held his hand out, and she took it, and grabbed her backpack ad hoisted it around her shoulders, before they set off. They had barely gotten down the hall when she remembered she forgot her coat. She ran back to get it, and rejoined Halan.

They came to the front doors of Auradon Prep, and saw there was a limo there, waiting for them. A man, an Official Auradon Guard, asked for her luggage, and she gave it, then he opened the door for the pair.

Let's just say, the ride to the castle, was very sweet.

Dinner was filled with an amazing roast, funny stories from when Halan was little, them remembering the lives that were lost, and Arai shared funny stories of her and Rylan, the good ones. At the end of the dinner, the adults decided to share a glass of wine, and Halan asked Aria to sneak away with him, so he could show her the room she would be staying in.

They walked through the walls holding hands, when Halan reminded her that the play would be in January.

"You ready for the play? Tech week is right when we get back.' said Halan with a smile.

Aria nodded and then Halan noticed they were getting close to her room, and pulled her into an alcove. They laughed and then got really close, as there was hardly any room, and Aria asked the question back.

"Yeah, almost. Just one more thing."

And with that, he pulled Aria close, his lips locking on to hers. Aria was shocked but then sank into the kiss, and they shared a True Love's Kiss.

Aria's spell had been broken.

Rylan woke up, in Jason's room. He smiled and realized today was Casey's birthday.

He stood up and ran into her room ,he promised her an early breakfast at a small cafe, and ice skating at the enchanted lake. He decided not to open the door, but to run back and put on proper clothes to go ice skating clothes, he did that and then ran to her room, he knocked. His hair was combed like Halan's and he was wearing a red sweater. He had dark blue jeans on, and of course, his boots. He had his coat draped over his shoulder and he finished knocking when Casey came to her door.

She was gorgeous. She looked like she did everyday, but was elevated.

She wore light blue jeans, a baby pink sweater and grey boots, she had her coat also draped around her.

'There is my favorite thirteen year old!" exclaimed Rylan before she exited her room and said

"Ah yes, I can remember back when I was your age."

When they got into the kitchen, there were streamers and her mom had a twenty-dollar bill waiting in her hands.

"I will be paying for your skate rentals." she smiled warmly at her daughter before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday to my Casey Jane!" Casey smiled and hugged her mom back.

Carlos ran down the stairs and gave a dude bro fist to Rylan before picking Casey up and spinning her in the air.

"CJ! You're thirteen!' He practically yelled.

CJ laughed and said

"Yeah Yeah, no biggie."

As the two decided it was time to leave. Carlos yelled after them.

"Be home in time for cake!"

They got to the lake, and got their skates, and CJ was crazy surprised that Rylan could skate. "Over on the isle, I found roller blades and I mastered them." said Rylan laughing.

They skated around for a while holding hands.

Most girls usually wish for their man to be older than them. She didn't care that Rylan was younger than her, he was perfect. That troublesome smile.

And it was the troublesome smile, that convinced her to sneak away and actually found where the water had not frozen over. They found a small spot, and an old bucket from the summer. They took turns designing stuff in the snow with the water, but Casey decided it was her birthday, and she should get to play a prank, so as Rylan was turned around, he took off his coat and exposed his rolled up sleeves, he set his coat on a rock. CJ filled the bucket up, and threw it at Rylan.

It became a long battle that ended when they decided they were too cold, and when they got back to CJ's house for cake, when she blew out her candles, she wished Rylan could one day open up to everyone about his birthday, and she didn't even realize.

The enchanted lake had washed away Rylan's spell.

Their spells are gone, which can only lead to one thing…

Keep reading and reviewing!


	10. I’m Alive

If you came here excited for a chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint. I am well aware I said I would update over two months ago. I think about this story a lot. I am okay, the pneumonia came back when my schools musical was done and brought bronchitis with it. I am perfectly healthy now, and in case you're wondering I played Amber in Hairspray.

I write a little bit everyday, these next (two? I don't even remember...) chapters are long and I'm having Writer's Block. I will try to finish the story ASAP. I haven't forgotten. Thank you for your messages of concern and love for this story. I haven't forgotten about it. I didn't expect so many people would like my little idea, so it means the world. Thank you. I only hope the next update is within the month. It should be, but lots of stuff has happened, I hope that you will still read these next two chapters, they're pretty jam packed.

-Thanks, Annie (My real life name)


End file.
